Kagome's heart
by sesygal25
Summary: Blood , pain , revenge ....
1. Chapter 2

inuyasha : Kira

Inuyasha : The Kagome: the true heart with in

Kagomes POV

I woke early , stretching my legs and arms out . I had a good sleep .

My depression didn't go away . But I guess it was a good thing .

I realized where I truly belong . I had a weird dream :

I was swimming in a lake . The next thing I know I fell of a cliff and

Someone caught me . I couldn't see the persons face . The person

Held me tight and whispered something in my ear . "Your eyes are

Mine,"

That's when I woke . Weird Hu?

Inuyasha was training with Kilala so I watched him . He didn't

Seem to mind .

_**Useless **_

It seemed every time I looked at him I saw Kikyuo behind him

, smiling .

I asked if I could make everyone breakfast , he said yes . I felt him instantly .

I couldn't take the thought of him and Kikyuo being together , it was too much

For me to handle .

I made everyone biscuits , it didn't take long . I put the fire on the dough and it was cooked with ten minutes .

Thirty-one fresh biscuits . I gave inuyasha some after he trained . I only ate three . The biscuits were pretty big . I made tea for everyone , then practised my archery . I hit the mark six times out of eight . I was getting better .

"Pretty good , Kagome," said Inuyasha , patting me on my back .

I stepped away . "Thanks," I collected the arrows and tried again .

7 out of 8 . Much better . I tried long distance , I was even better after a few goes .

10 out of 13 . Yep I was getting better .

**USELESS **

For a second I just froze . Reflecting that I wouldn't be better than Kikyuo .

_I would never get inuyasha to love . Never . _

_He loved Kikyuo more than me . I was just some shard detector to him . Nothing more . _

_He lead me to believe he loved me just to motivate me . Too make me happy ._

I snapped out of the trance , quickly .

But what was this feeling ? I felt cold but at the same time strong . Something was creeping up inside me , but what ?

Ran back to the hut to see , Sango and Miruko munching on the biscuits .

"Wow , Kagome you really out done your self this time!," muffled Miruko .

"Yeah," Sango picked up another biscuit and stuffed in her mouth .

Inuyasha came out of no where and scoffed down at least six of the biscuits .

"Pretty good , Kagome. Not bad at all," he commented , chugging down his water .

After we all at it was time to get moving . I walked around the forest with the group , trying to sense a Jewel shard .

My heart pounded hard when we reached the Western Lake , there was a jewel shard and close .

"Inuyasha , there's a jewel around here," I said . He nodded and tried to sniff a demon out .

I felt it come closer . And closer towards me . "Its coming," I warned him .

"from where?," he asked , sniffing the air .

"The East," I was correct .

Out of now where a huge gust of wind swept me off my feet . I flew high in the air . Twirling around like a kite . I felt cold all of a sudden .

"Kagome!," roared Inuyasha , jumping up riding the air .

Next thing I know I jumped out of the wind and onto a tree and back flipped off of it . The gust of wind had vanished before me .

Inuyasha landed on the floor , looking more shocked then I felt .Sango and Miruko had their mouths wide open in shock .

"How did you do that?," he asked scratching his head .

"I have no idea," I admitted . I was beginning to get colder as we waited from a demon or person to show his/her self .

I felt the jewel shards presence again , this time stronger . It was coming in from the West .

"Inuyasha , the west" I told him . Funny enough I didn't feel scared , unlike the olden days . I didn't grip his kimono in fear .

Inuyasha nodded , looking at me in the corner of his eye.

A small gust of wind pushed me way . The gust become stronger , moving further to the east .

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered

"What?," I asked digging my heels into the ground .

"Can you still feel the jewel shard?,"

"Yeah , its still coming in from the west"

"I need more detail," he said drawing out his sword .

"Just use your wind scar" I told him . I felt even colder now .

Seemed like my heart beat got faster every time I got cold .

Inuyasha done as I said and performed the wind scar .

The breeze of wind increased , rapidly . Blowing me off my feet .

Once again , spinning around like I was in a mini hurricane .

"Kagome!," shouted Sango .

"Never mind about me ! Find the demon!," I commanded .

Kicked the air , making me spin up side down . Tried to flip over

, I done it successfully . Spinning right side up . I span round and round , brushing

Against some trees . The second time I grabbed the branch , swinging my

Arms around and pulled my arms on to the branch . I dropped off the tree , and skidded my feet along the tree . The breeze of wind was slowly pulling me . I jumped of and ran far away .

"Kagome are you okay ?" asked Miruko .

"Fine," I lied .

"Why is this thing chasing you?," asked inuyasha Out raged .

"I don't know," I answered . But the truth was I think I knew why . Just then I

Got an idea .

"Sango! Throw your boomerang," I told her .

"Why?," she asked confused .

"It's an experiment," I told her . She nodded , threw her boomerang into the open . It dropped as soon as it entered the west .

"I knew . Sango leave your boomerang their," I turned to inuyasha who was three

Away from me . "Inuyasha , use your wind scar at the sky," I told him .

"What , why?"

"Just do it," I snapped . He nodded . Releasing his wind scar . It ripple against the tree and torn the biggest cloud in the sky to pieces .

I heard a thud . Looked down on the floor . It was a demon .

"Inuyasha , now!," I demanded .

"On it!," He replied . Slashing the wind scar at the demon .

After the dust had settle the demon didn't look damaged in any way .

"it's a wind demon!," yelled Sango .

"Yeah , no da!," yelled Inuyasha a bit annoyed .

Just that moment I realised that demon had six shard , jammed in its body .

"Six shards . Inuyasha be careful," I warned him .He nodded and tried another wind scar that failed . The demon stayed on the floor , unconscious . I got and idea .

"Sango , try throwing your shuriken." she nodded and threw her shrunken directly at the demon . They stabbed into the demons back .

"Yes , Inuyasha you need physical attacks to kill it-" I got cut of by another mini hurricane , that hurled me off my feet , again . I swirled around into again , this time during me closer to the demon .

" I'm really getting sick of this!," . A chill shot down my spin . Flipping my legs repeatedly I finally rid the hurricane , each twist I came closer and closer to the ground until the breeze grew weak and I jumped out "Yes!" I screamed . My foot was super closer to the boomerang I threw it to Sango . She caught it be for it reverted back to me .

The demon had got up by now and was just behind me …

"Kagome!," Inuyasha roared swinging the . Tetsusaiga at the demon behind me . It was weird me and the demon moved at the same time , almost synchronised . My legs acted on my own : once I was away from Inuyasha I back flipped two times back to Sango .

"Wow," said Miruko .

"I know," I said half impressed .

The demon was now standing on the longest tree . Laughing .

With a flicker of his hand he sent inuyasha heralding into a fat tree . He turned to me . And smiled .

"Get back !," demanded Sango , pushing me behind her . She threw her boomerang at the demon . It stopped in midair , then reversed back to Sango . She jumped out of the way , so did I .

The boomerang slammed into the tree . Another breeze swept Sango and Miruko off their feet and spinning in midair . The demon laughed coldly .

It was just me now .

Inuyasha was busy swinging his Tetsusaiga trying to make a wind scar . He couldn't rid the hurricane it spun to rapid .

I looked into the eyes of the demon . Cold , dark eyes . His lips twisted in a smile . Licking his lips he raised his hand slowly .

"Kagome run!," Screamed inuyasha before the hurricane fumbled him into a tree , that snapped instantly .

I couldn't . My heart and body told me to stay . Sango and Miruko were floating in the hurricane , unconsciously . The hurricane span around them , supporting them . I shook my head .

"Kagome!," Inuyasha yelled . His face had splinters all over , bleeding deeply .

"I'm not going to run," I said . I felt freezing cold now . I felt something curl over my heart .

The demon claimed his attack slashing white blades directly at me .

"Kagome!," Inuyasha echoed , spinning .

I back flipped out the way instantly . Portions of the ground flew up into the sky , as the after affect of the dodged blades .

More Blades came at me .

I sped past the trees instantly , ducking behind one of them .The blade sliced through the one tree I was hiding behind . The Blade ripped into the ground , causing and mini earthquake .

_**Chop . Slam !**_

The tree fell in half and slammed into the ground .

Before I knew it I was running through the thousands of trees in the forest . Little bundles of light burst of the holes in the trees , almost blinding me .

What was I doing ? Running around in circles hiding ! No , I was stalling . Waiting for Inuyasha to break out of that wind prison , then save me .

I had it ! I'm going to protect myself if it kills me …


	2. Chapter 1

inuyasha : Kira

Inuyasha : The Kagome: the true heart with in

"Your useless with out me!" shouted Inuyasha .

"Useless?! I beg to differ ! I can take care of my self!," Kagome screamed .

"Yeah, right!" he went on "You couldn't survive without me in this world or your world!" he screamed , telling the truth .

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome "Si-" she cut her self off . She said sit to frequently . She grew silent and considered the truth . She felt abit cold in her chest .

_I really am useless without Inuyasha . All I really know is the bow and arrow , unlike everybody else . Even Shippo can protect him self . I'm not strong like Sango . Or smart like Miruko . The only thing I bring to this mission is trouble : me getting kidnapped or having arguments with Inuyasha ._

Sighed . Walked towards Inuyasha and bowed her head . "I'm sorry Inuyasha . Your right will you please forgive me?,"

"Y-yeah , s-s-sure," he stammered , half shocked he wasn't forced to sit .

_I have to be nice to him after all he did safe about a hundred times . _

She walked into her hut and collect couple of things from her bag . She walked and turned to Inuyasha . "Inuyasha may I please go to the lake to collect some water?," she asked , her voice sounded sadder and the same time more silent .

"Sure," said Inuyasha , scratching his ears in disbelief

_Could this really be happening ? Is she actually asking me for permission? _- he thought to him self .

Kagome handed Inuyasha the jar of jewel shards . "Their safer with you than me," she admitted sadly , her voice still distance . She tailed of to the Southern lake .

Inuyasha still stood by the camp fire , amazed , dazzled , stunned by what just happened . "Did she just,…" he tailed off , speechlessly . "I'm not imaging things am I?," he asked himself . Sango and Miruko were behind the barn watching everything .

"What just happened?," asked Sango , confused .

"Kagome , gave up," he said , amazed .

"Wow," she said . No other words could describe the amazement.

Inuyasha turned over to face them . "So I'm not the only one who saw that?," Inuyasha asked confused and dazzled .

They all nodded silently .

Back to Kagome :

She scooped up the water in her plastic bottle and drunk it all down .

_Useless . Too impendent on Inuyasha : can't even take care of my self ._

Took out two other bottles and scooped the water bottle in the lake . "For Miruko and Sango" she twisted the lids on both of them . She took out an 2300 millimetres water bottle and scooped up gallons of water up . "For inuyasha" she claimed . The last one was for Shippo it was 400 millimetres and screwed the top on . Flung the heavy bag over her back and walked back to Inuyasha and the group .

-"_What do you think happened to her?"_

- "I_ don't know maybe she just changed"_

- _"What , so instantly , nah! Maybe she just was insulted and took the argument in"_

- _"I wonder if she'll tell us ?"_

_- "Probably not "_

_- "True , she most likely doesn't want too talk about it"_

Kagome entered just that minute , her eyes were darker than before . While she was walking the main phrase that popped up in her mind was 'Useless' . She compared her self to Kikyuo all the time . Not matter how many think she can do Kikyuo could do more and better . The only thing she could do better than Kikyuo was piss Inuyasha off more .

_He loves her . Even if she is dead . I'm just a substitute of her . And bad one at that . I could never be as great as her . As strong as her . She never cried , I always do . I'm weak and pathetic . The only reason Inuyasha is keeping me her is the fact that I can find the jewel shards . After I found them His just gonna send me back home . _

_I might as well except that he'll never love me . I'm useless and troublesome . A typical useless , dumb , weak girl . Unlike Kikyuo or Sango . _

_Inuyasha only saves me because I can detect the jewel shards and that's it . No emotion lays in for me . Only the mistaken thoughts of Kikyuo . His one true love . _

"Hay , you guys I got you some water," she said chucking the water at her friends . She sat by the fire , her legs tucked under her chest . Staring into the fire . The only thoughts that came across her was :

_Useless . Stupid . Weak . Kikyuo.. _

Her friends watched her stare into the fire , she seemed vacant but at the same time full of depression . Sango couldn't take it any longer : she jumped over the barn and joined her friend .

"Hay … how you doing?," she asked in her soft voice .

Kagome didn't answer , her thoughts were wrapped around her .

"Kagome?" she called "Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance : "Sango? When did you get her?" she asked , not facing her friend .

"How you doing?," repeated Sango in a nicer voice , getting more concerned about her friend .

"Fine," she squeaked . Her eyes focused on to the fire .

"What are you thinking about?," Sango asked , worrying .

"Dinner," said Kagome flatly . "I have to make dinner," she walked into the hut and took out her fishing equipment , once again asking Inuyasha for permission to go to the lake . He said yes and watched her go to the Eastern lake .

She hooked the worm on and flung rod into the lake . Two seconds later she railed up and large fish . She stabbed her knife in it , hooking another worm on . The process continued until she had six fishes .

Hooked each of the fishes mouth on her hook and walked back to the group .

The fish sizzled on to the pan . Forty minutes later everyone was chewing on fish of their own . "Kagome , you didn't have to do this you know?," asked Sango , taking a huge bite out of her fish .

"I know," she said nibbling a bit of her fish .

_I have to make my self useful . _

"Kagome , this fish is delicious!" exclaimed Miruko .

"Thank you," she said .

_At least I'm good at something._

When everyone hand finish they gathered around the camp fire .

"Kagome , time for bed," said Inuyasha .

Everyone worried about Kagomes reply since all the other times she would start a fight with Inuyasha about one thing .

Kagome nodded and unravelled her sleeping bag and went to sleep .

"Wow," Sango said .

"Yeah," agreed Miruko. After everybody went to sleep .

End of chapter one

What ya think , comment and review please . Be mean if you have too /

Trust me the plot turns into chapter 2 and 3 , their joined for a reason


	3. Escape if I can !

I probably know what ya thinking . I was a little over dramatic about my last sentence . And your true : it was a little bit stupid as well . Back to the story . My story :

I was running for my life at top speed . Brushing past the trees on my pursuit . The explosive sound of the blades crashing into the ground . My heart beated harder .

It was weird . One thought kept on popping up in my mind : why was he/ she chasing me . Usually, a demon would fight inuyasha , try too kill him , then come after me for the jewel shards . The shards ! He didn't know Inuyasha had the shards or he would of killed him instantly .

I have to make it seem like I still had the shards . Then do what ? Kill the demon ?

I guess I had to try my best .

I was now in the open . The demon no where to be seen . I felt a breeze of wind caress my cheek . He was coming .

Ran out of the way . A heavy gust lifted me off my feet , effortlessly . Flipped backwards , the breeze rushed past me the more I flipped , until I landed on the ground . Something forced me back to the east . Instinct?

Ducked back in and a top speed . I only noticed that it took me about fifty seconds to get one place to the other .

I was back where I started in no time . Everyone was the same : floating in the air . Inuyasha's cheeks looked red . Not from the blood loss but from something else . Air . Everyone looked real red as well . I had to do something . But what .

Before I could blink a blade crashed into the ground . I was in midair doing another back flip . I landed safely , miles from the blade mishap . Portions of earth flew straight at me . I waited until it was close enough for me to dodge or destroy . Now ! I jumped on to one spinning portion . Besides from the air resistance I left a weak breeze blow from the west . I jumped off . Jogging towards the western woodlands .

He stood there in front of me .

Millions of blades scattered across the sky behind him . What could I do ?

Breathed in and out deeply : thanking God for the life that I live . One final chill shot down my spin .

Then …. Bam .

I felt nothing what so ever . I just heard one scream and thousands of thuds follow it . For a second I Koga or Inuyasha saved me but …

When I opened my eyes I saw blood . Gallons of it . It created a path that was joined by splinters of wood . The path led to the body of a demon . Is guts busted out of his body . The jewel shards clearly show .

My chest felt incredibly cold .

I stared at the demon for a while . Going into a trance of thoughts . : how did that happen ? Did I do that ? Did someone save me ?? I snapped out of it the second after I heard .

"Kagomes!," Yelled a familiar voice . It wasn't long until Inuyasha was looking at the same thing I was .

"How did you-"

"I don't know" I cut him off

"Are you al-"

"Yeah," I said .

After Inuyasha collected the shards we set of back to the camp site .

I was by the fire , warming my self up while the others were talking about in the hut .

_-"So you just found the demon dead?"_

_-"__Yup , with Kagome near it"_

_- "You can't possibly think that-"_

_- "Yup , the only thing to think. There wasn't a sword mark on the demon . The only scent the demon had on it was Kagome's so .."_

_- " That means she must of slayed it but she didn't have her arrows but how?"_

_- "she must of tricked him . You've seen how fast she is"_

The convocation ended after a couple of incoherent grumbles and muffles and whispers .

Even on came out of the hut .

"How are all of you feeling?," I asked shuffling towards the fire .

"Good," said Sango . She seemed a bit out of breath ."How are you?"

"Fine," I lied . I really didn't feel any more warmer in the inside . But the outside I was boiling hot .

"Sorry , but I'm going to bed," I said ruffling through my stuff into my sleeping bag .

They had another pointless convocation about me , after they thought I fell a sleep .

- " how do you think she got so fast?"

- "Don't know but tomorrow , we'll have to test it out"

That was how the convocation ended .

My gut told me to not let that happen .

I lifted my self out of the sleeping bag and looked for Inuyasha . He was sleeping besides the fire . His ears twitched . I could near get past them . I gathered an idea seconds later .

I threw to logs on the fire . Making an loud crackling sound . That would be enough to distract him .

His nose was a different problem . Put a stake on the fire and left it burn while I made a run for it .

Inuyasha would probably bring me back but it was worth the risk .

Flung my legs over the well and fell down the hole .


	4. threes a crowd

Inuyasha : Kagome's heart

chapter four : threes a crowd

It had been 3 days since Kagome had left the futile era . Inuyasha had tried going down the well but Kagome used her grandfathers demon sealing cards , that blocked him .

He had been sitting by the well waiting , impatiently. Tapping his nails against the wooden side of the well for a day now .

Her let out a impatient growl . "Kagome.." He grunted .

Sango and Miruko were in the hut packing .

"It's been three days now," complained Sango "When is she going to come back . Doesn't she know we have a job to be done?,"

"Sango be patient , I'm sure Kagome has a perfectly good explanation for leaving late," Miruko said calmly . He placed some money in his pocket . "I'm positive when she gets back she'll tell us why"

"She better," Sango growled .

They walked towards the well , standing by Inuyasha . "Still no luck , hu ?," asked Miruko .

Inuyasha let out another anger filled growl , before speaking . "No," he hissed .

"Inuyasha , we can still continue our search with out her," Sango added .

"Yeah , but we'll be killing demons for no reason . Walking around pointlessly."

"Lets wait another day. If she doesn't come back tomorrow we'll have no choice but to try," said Miruko .

They agreed .

_Kagome's POV ._

It had been three days since I jumped down the well , and I was doing great .

On Monday I went to school : I had Gym . I was awesome in it . We had gymnastics and Miss . Kaolin , who made me go first . I started off with a simple cartwheel slowly turning that into a hand stand , then the finally topped it with a triple mid summersault . In the air !

After that I had break , some girl challenged me to a race for 500 yen (£/5:00) So I raced her and before I knew I beat her by at least a minute .

I had history and drama after : I rocked in both ! Finished my work with in minutes atop speed . And got to go home early .

I had enough energy to spare so I cleaned up the house and made dinner for everyone . Did I forget to mention that I felt like and Ice pole through out the day? Well I did !

Anyways , I done some push ups after : 200 . It didn't seem hard at all . Really !

I eat my dinner and done some meditating .

Tuesday , Music , Drama , cooking . Aced all of them and went home early again !

I done the same a yesterday but done even more meditating .

Don't think I forgot about Inu-what's-his- face and the rest …

I had a dream Tuesday night it was really good , but bad . You'll see :

_I was sitting by the fire alone , when a fish demon __**TRIED **__to attack me I killed it instantly . Weirdly enough I eat it raw . It tasted good . _

_It was quiet . To tell you the truth I didn't know where I was , I didn't recognise the scenery or anything , but that's a dream for you . _

_I was alone but it felt good , empowering . For some strange reason I had the jewel shards with me , in my legs and arms , like Koga . _

_I wasn't wearing my school clothes : I was wearing a red and silver short battle kimono . My hair was short , about ear length ._

_The fire felt warm and good .But I was still cold .Something ruffled in the bushes behind me , I stood up ready too fight . _

_A scarlet demon jumped out to attack . Before I could move , a flash of lightening destroyed it and then . There was a person standing behind me _

"_our body is strong," said a terrifying familiar voice . The person was warm and nice . His aura was shockingly comforting , and nice . I leaned against his hard chest . So warm . I was so cold in the out side _

"_Follow me," said the voice _

I woke up just then , shivering. I was cold again , this time inside and out .

Mum made breakfast for me, I eat it in a heart beat.

"Hurry , dear your going to be late," reminded she reminded me .

"Nope , I'm not going today," I said , sliding my self another egg .

"Oh..," mum said , flipping another fish other "Going back down the well?," mum asked playfully .

"Yup," I said . "Just not now," I proclaimed slurping up some miso soup . "Delis' , mum , wow!,"

"Thanks , dear," she blushed .

Grand dad entered in . "What are you still doing here?," he asked pulling up a seat .

"Good morning to you too," I snarled "And to your relief I'll be going soon , old man!," I exclaimed pushing out my seat .

"Kagome!," yelled mum .

"Not sorry mum," I said truthfully , stomping out the room . When I reached the door I stopped . "Grand dad don't bother telling the school I have some weird disease . I already told them I had a terrible case of chicken pops . So from now on tell them I have a cold or a back rash , nothing major , thanks." I took another step out the kitchen "and sorry"

I went to sleep the rest of the day , set my alarm for six O'clock : in the feudal area six O'clock is like twelve midnight . Everyone should then be a sleep or out , including inuyasha .

Six O'clock hit me . I was out and gone .


	5. New and Improved !

Inuyasha : Kagomes heart 

Chapter five : New And Improved 

Inuyasha's POV

It's been four days now . Where the hell is she ? 

I don't remember doing nothing wrong to upset her. I don't remember her telling my she had some stupid 'big test' to do so why was she taking her time ? 

Women . 

I still can't believe she left without me knowing . How I could I have let my guard down ? 

I walked to the well, to see the seals have been taken off , she must want me to come back down there . So I jumped in . 

_Kagome's POV ._

_Free . At last I was free . I left precisely at six .On the dot . Before I left I made a couple of changes : I put my hair in a bun and wore my blue contacts , as well as wearing my sky summer kimono with stars on it . It looks pretty old so that's why I wore it so I could fit I also sprayed tanned my entire body so no one would recognise me so even if Inuyasha gets the chance to look for me .. _

_The feeling of the wind caught my hair . It felt so good to be free . Speeding down the forest , with out an big ugly demon breathing down my neck . _

_My speed was incredible . When I looked down at my legs it was all a blur . I sped up by the second . The feeling of the shards led me . Wait , no . This feeling was familiar . Koga . _

_No , I couldn't let him catch me , not when I am free and Inuyasha-less . Released my aura out around me , then sealed it all up . I could move unscented . Turned to the north and sprinted . _

_I ran into a cute to town on a hill . There were only three hills , so , you know . _

_I walked on to the second hill . Jewel shards , I felt it . Close . It wasn't Koga , no he was long gone but who . _

Inuyasha's POV

Great , more seals . This time all over the room . I barely had any space to walk . Dam Kagome . She's dead when I'm done with her . I kicked the one wall with one no seals . To me displeasure a seal was on a stick out side waiting for me . Shit , I had to go back .

"What da fk ?!" I yelled , some how a seal had moved in from no where a sealed me in . What da hell was happening here . I growled ."Kagome ! When I get you , your done for!"

_Kagome's POV ._

_The people in the town were really friendly , offering me food and wine . I excepted the food and took little sips of wine , while I walked into a young girls hut . She invited me in . _

_Her hut was kind of small and cramped , but I said nothing . A stove was shoved in the corner , with the fire on . The atmosphere in the hut was awkward and warm. She poured me tea as she told me about the demons that attacked her older brother , Kyo._

"_They only attack at night . Their fierce and cruel," she said handing me the tea . I sipped some and listened more carefully . "That is why my mother recommends you stay here," she explained ._

"_I see..," I said trying to sound worried . "Well I most not . I have business I must intend on , today" I said chugging down the rest of my tea ._

"_But it is dangerous , you will die!," she exclaimed , throwing her hands out , blocking the door ._

_I rolled my eyes , putting down the tea . "What do these demon look like?," I asked standing up . _

_She looked confused and a bit shocked when I asked her . "they are phoenixes. All of them are orange and glow red when they attack," she answered , still blocking the door . _

_Typical . _

"_Right ," I sighed "I'll stay," I half lied ._

_The girl smiled , running out of the door , going to alert her mother . _

_Her mother was about the same age as mine . She had a huge smile and dazzling green eyes . Her daughter didn't have her mothers eyes , her eyes were dark brown , like sot . _

"_What's your name young woman?," her mother asked nicely . With a smile . _

"_Kago-" I cut my self off "Kira Kagot" I lied , smiling at her mother "May I ask yours?," _

"_Kichgoiam and this is my daughter , Ayumi . I'm sure you two already met?," she asked _

_I nodded . _

"_Good , you'll be staying in her if you don't mind?," _

"_No , not one bit," I lied smiling . _

Inuyasha's POV

Electric waves shocked me twice , now . They pulsed across my chest , giving me minor shocks . Dam Kagome . She always put me in a bad position , but this was going to far ..

She'll have to do some explaining when she gets back .

It was weird , I could smell her scent all over this room and down the well , but not back in my world . I didn't get a waft of it in my world .

I wonder …

Someone was walking towards the door . I recognised those footsteps. The door opened .

It was Kagome's mum . She slid open the door , letting the seal fall off . She popped her head out the door and smiled when she saw me .

"Inuyasha!," she called "How are you?," she asked opening the door properly .

"Fine ," I said "where's Kagome ?."

Her smile turned into a frown . "Isn't she with you?," she asked .

"No , she didn't come back to me," I admitted

"hu? That's not like Kagome . Would you like to come in?," she asked , smiling weakly at me . I could she was worried , her smile compressed her true emotions . I shook my head .

"No , thanks . I'll go look for her in my world. Are you sure she left?," I asked , walking towards the well ."yes , I watched her from my window , she definitely went in .

I sighed . "Alright , I'll be back soon," I jumped into the well , back to my time .

_Kagome's POV_

_When I was sure they were all a sleep , I left the hut , closing the door carefully ._

_. A phoenix demon hu? If what the little girl said was true then I had to kill of them , if possible take their shards , if they had any . My gut told me they did . _

_Waited on the top of the forth hill , waving my hands out desperately trying to attracted its attention . _

_Minutes slowly pasted me . _

_My heart thumped in my chest , they were coming . I sensed at least four jewel shards coming at me quickly , from the sky ._

_I looked up at the lovely dark sky . _

"_Owmen." Owmen is a Leticia word meaning to bring strength and speed in battle . I bowed my head , thanking the stars . Waiting _

**Whoosh . Swish . Sway .**

_They were near . I let the feeling of the jewel shards guide me to the first on : it was a burning eagle . People in the feudal era over excaudate . It was about the size of a hawk , but with longer wings . No threat . _

_I swooped down besides me , trying to pick me up . I upper cut it in the beak . It was way hot . Steaming hot . It slammed into the ground beak first . Stabbed my nails into its heart and pulled out it's jewel shard ._

"_**Brotherrrr!" **__Cried a squeaky high pitched voice . Stuffed the shard into my bra . _

_The other two birds/phoenix's swished around me circling me . I panicked for the first few seconds . A chill shot down my chest , making me relax . _

"_Owmen," I whispered . _

_Before I knew it ,I had knocked down two of them and had their shards in my bra . One more to go ._

_It was circling the sky , above me , screaming/crying . "__**Brothers, sisterrrrrrrs!" **_

_The last one was big . Okay so the people in the feudal era didn't over excaudate . This birdie was no turkey! It was about the size of a lion , without the wings! The wings were , I don't know , around five meters long . This is just me telling you from what I saw from the sky . _

_It was fast . _

_It swayed in from no where and swished past me , I dodged it within a lucky second . I wasn't going to win at me speed . _

_Cramped a jewel shard into my left leg just in time . I attacked my from the front , just what I wanted . I grabbed it's beak and thrust it into the ground , with no hesitation. _

_It flew up from behind and swished past me , I dodged it , just in time . _

_Jumped on it's back ,with in a second . Pulling its wings upwards I heard it cry . _

"_Had enough?," I asked ._

_It cried again ._

"_I'll take that as a no!" I said . Jumped off the dumb bird , puling it's left wing with me . It smashed into the ground its beak first . _

"_Too bad your not a cat!," I joked . Scratched out the rest of it's shards and eat it raw . It was already cooked since I provided its own body heat !_

_It tasted pretty good to tell you the truth . _


	6. Kira

Inuyasha : Kagome's heart

Chapter six Kira .

Inuyasha Jumped out of the well , irritated. . Sango and Miruko greeted him warmly , to find Kagome wasn't there .

"Where is she?," asked Miruko confused . His thoughts instantly , incorrectly calculated that inuyasha and Kagome had a fight . He smiled devilishly .

"She ain't there!," Inuyasha spat "Her mother is positive that she crossed over here," he said weakly .

Miruko's smiled turned into a frown with worry line strung across them . So did Sango's .

"How can that be?," asked Sango "You would have known , and not you one of the villagers would have alerted us straight away if they saw her ," she explained , still confused .

"Yeah , I know," he hissed . The thought of Kagome out in the open made him angry , but scared at the same time .

"So what do you think might of happened?," asked Miruko . Miruko had frightening images of Kagome , dead in a demons hands , that made him shiver .

"I don't know," he growled "But I'm going to go looking for her, Sango , grab Kilala , your coming with me," he commanded . His eyes were dead serious : spurring with anger inside of him .

_Kagome … Where are you ? _

_I lost Kikyuo , I'm not willing to lose you without a fight …_

They travelled around many villages . Inuyasha picked up Koga's scent and reluctantly decided to follow it .

They arrived by the 'Ikuto Lake' , coldly greeted by Koga .

"Mutt face , where's Kagome!," Koga growled his hand in a fist "I've been looking around for her scent and I can't find it!" he yelled . Koga had already noticed that Kagome wasn't with inuyasha.

"That's what I came here for!" spat Inuyasha "I thought that she'd be with you , but I was obviously wrong," his voice weakened of confidence and strengthened with sadness .

"You mean to tell me she's out there in the open alone!" exclaimed Koga .

Inuyasha walked back to Kilala and hopped on her . He didn't bother answer , he was to ashamed .

"Inuyasha , you dumb mutt!," Cursed Koga "You can't even do protect one women without putting her in danger!" That was the last Koga said before he left . Ginta and Hiten steadily following him .

"Let's go," he moaned .

The reached a town that rested on three hills . It looked to be in a mess , only the second hill as well as the fourth . Inuyasha picked up the scent of a demon and instantly was on his guard . They were greeted by Ayumi .

"Are you friends of Kira's?," the girl asked , after they formally introducing one another .

"Who's?," asked Sango .

"Kira , a demon slayer , she was here early last night , then she left," the girl ended sadly .

Ayumi described Kira to the group .

Inuyasha seemed to be more and more convinced it was Kagome until :

"She has dazzling blue eyes! With golden radiant skin !And wears a lovely blue kimono . She comes from the southern side of town , her parents are rich!," she exclaimed .

"And she told you all of this?," asked Inuyasha doubtfully .

"Yep!," she lied .

Kira had told her to say all those things to any strangers that come here or ask about her . Kira told her she'll come back after her job was done and be her older sister . Kira told her all of this after she destroyed all the phoenixes .

Ayumi watched her kill every last one of the phoenixes . Kira promised she'll come back , if Ayumi does what she tells her . She did .

"Can you tell us more about this Kira person?," Sango asked getting more interested . Sango hadn't bet another female demon slayer before so this was a shock to her .

"Did she use archery?," asked Inuyasha strictly .

Ayumi shook her head "Only her two daggers," she lied .

"Daggers?," asked Sango . "She must be upper class to only use daggers," Sango was getting more excited about meeting Kira . "Did she tell you where she was heading?," she asked .

Ayumi shook her head . "Only that she had a mission to complete," she said truthfully , but sadly .

The thought of her soon to be older sister in the middle of battle scared her half to death . But she was proud to think that her sister was strong , just like the lady asking her questions .

"I see..," Sango said disappointed .

"Have you seen a pale , skinny girl . She wears odd clothing with a bow around her shirt?," asked inuyasha , sick about hearing the name 'Kira' come up constantly .

"No , I'm sorry , mister demon," she said sadly.

Inuyasha groaned . "Well thanks for your help, anyway," Inuyasha getting out of the hut . His friends followed him , disappointed .

"That was a waste of time!," he snorted , jumping on Kilala .

"Not necessarily , inuyasha," said Miruko calmly . "maybe if we find this Kira per-"

"No!," he yelled "This Kira person is a demon slayer who travels , she won't know anything about Kagome!" he continued "if anything she'll try to kill me," he ended calmly .

"Your right," agreed Miruko "sorry for suggesting such a silly thing"

Sango was the last to get on , angered my what Inuyasha said , she was silent through the hole jounery back .

_Kagome's/Kira's POV _

_Blazed down another short woods at top speed . Two shards in my legs , it was nothing !_

_I left overpowered . Energetic , on fire . I whished past two towns with out them even knowing . They probably thought it was a strong gust of wind . _

_Thank God I compressed my scent , or those dogs would be chasing me . Wearing me down ._

_I'm Kira . I'm nobody's servant . _

_I am my own leader . _

_The jewel shard I was chasing wasn't far from where I was . It was moving from the South . Only two , but it's better than none . _

_Spring . I flew up in the air . Jumping between 700 and 1200 kilometres . That was nothing . _

_It was dead close to it now . Seriously , I felt the presence puff around me . _

_**Swing . Swing . Swish . **_

_Something circled me it was a demon . It was black and tall . Smelt real bad . _

_**Swing .**_

"_Owmen." The demon was fast . Means the jewel shards were fresh . Great . _

_**Swing .**_

_Flexed my leg muscles before ._

_**Swi- Thud .**_

_I __accidentally__ stuck my foot out where the demon was running . It was a tall panther demon , that crashed on its chin . There was a red spill on its forehead . Jewel shard . And another red thing on it's knee ,jewel shard . _

_Collected them . Was on my way . _

_**Swing . Swish…. **_

**Inuyasha's POV .**

**Dam it . I followed the scent of a demon up to this point . And it's dead , not that , but it's been robbed of it shards . Kira . **

**But I couldn't catch a smell of anyone but the demon . **

"**Two shards! Dam it!," I growled "This Kira is really getting on my nerves!"**

"**Inuyasha , calm down," Miruko said quietly . He waved around a green piece of paper .**

"**Miruko what the hell are you doing?," I asked , getting more pissed by the second . **

"**Tarlala," he said "It's a technique to show if there was any other demonic aura around this demon, if there was then it should show." .**

**I don't know why but the way his calm twenty four seven started to piss me off . **

"**Well?," Sango said , putting her hand on her hips . **

"**Nothing," he said sadly . **

"**Now what ? We don't know when another jewel shard is going show-"**

**I gasped , not meaning to cut her off . Is there a possibility that - No . Of course not , but maybe ….. **

Kagome's / Kira's POV

_What was this ? Was someone following me ?_

_Yes ! Not just anyone .Koga!_

_He was right on my tail . I couldn't shake him . He was just two or three kilometres away from me but he was catching up . _

_I thought I ditched before but no . I had to get rid of him but how ? _

_Think Kagome , think . I know . I remember learning something about velocity : speed and what not . _

_Koga is only good at moving straight forward back is not the fastest turner . I got him . Edged round the corner and turned east . Tiptoeing over the branches of trees as I stepped on them . _

_He was slowing down by seconds . Then I heard :_

_- _**His too fast . I'll let the mutt get , whoever he is . **

_Yes ! I won . Koga's and this mates footsteps headed straight back to the town in the hills / or on . I relaxed by the Eastern lake , counting the jewel shards I had in mind head : thinking , counting . :_

_One from the wind demon that I stole off , before inuyasha knew . _

_Four from the birdie demons . _

_Two off that panther demon . _

_I just needed the rest . _

_I never really thought why I was collecting the jewels , I just did . _

**Inuyasha's POV **

"**You what!," I yelled outraged at the dumb wolf "how could you let him get away!," I repeated .**

"**Why does it matter he ain't important is he?," he asked , stupidly . I guess I should of told him the full story but still , his stupid !**

"**Yeah , if he was moving faster than you then it means he got the jewel shards , DUMMY!?," I bellowed .**

"**Add? He has nothing to do with Kagome does he?," he asked in a smug tone . This made ten times more pissed then I already was . Doesn't this mongrel know anything? **

"**He or she ! Might be the one who kidnapped Kagome! Your Idiot!," I snapped . **

**Koga took a step back surprised at the news then replied "He couldn't of , or **_**I**_** would of picked up her scent!," he hissed back . **

**Idiot ! Doesn't he know anything . I massaged the bridges of my nose wit my thumb and fore-finger , trying to calm down . I breathed in . "If you can't find Kagome's scent , and I can't find Kira's scent it means , Kira some how hid her scent," I went on "Which means she done the same thing to Kagome's scent : that's the explanation why Kira keeps on finding the jewel shards before we have a chance . Do you understand?" I asked as calmly as I could . **

**Koga's cheeks were fuming in anger . "That bitch when I find her I'm going to-"**

"**You can't find her," I cut him off , purposely . That made me feel a bit better "If she hides her scent that well , that neither you or me can find her it's impossible. Since you let her go , it going to be even harder"**

"**I didn't know!," he growled at me . I raised my hand up to silence him and he did . **

"**Shouting at each other isn't going to save Kagome from Naraku is it?," I was surprised at how calm I was . **

**Koga nodded , sitting down on the ground . "So what should we do?," he asked in a calm and gentle tone . **

Kagome's/Kira's POV

_Oh , water never tasted this good . Nice and clear . Sucked up some more . Jumped on to my feet . I need a place to rest where they won't find me . _

_Hmmm …. _

_I closed my eyes and let my senses take control , show me some where to sleep . :_

_I saw a cave , two hundred kilometres East . But .. Its guarded by demons , pathetic demons , rat demons easy pickings . One of them had a large jewel shard in it's head . The rest had tiny shibblings of jewel shards in them . _

_Eight rat demons all together . None of them with a special technique or power . _

_Boring , but easy . I wanted a challenge and I guess the rat demon with a shard in its head would be quite a challenge and maybe a dinner . The rats looked pretty big in my vision . So I was off in a whisper and a jump ._

_The cave looked pretty dingy , and ugly from where I was from . I couldn't take any chances of me sleeping in there in case Koga tries to track me down again . I couldn't leave a trace . So I had to be quick and slick . _

_The first three rat demons were guarding the outer surroundings , with a dagger or two . Yawn . _

_I swished past the first three , stabbing them with there own daggers collecting their shards ,on my way to the next ._

_The other two were severely big . Muscles , rippling every time they moved their arms . They had each had a sword with them . They were guarding the inner forest : 3 kilometres way from the cave . I had to be really quick and silent . _

_**Thud . Thud . Bang .**_

_**Thud . Thump .**_

_Done , easy . Punched the two simultaneously , dragging out their shards along with their brains . They dropped to the ground at synchronized times . Cute . _

_The sort of scary looking ones were directly , accurately three metres away from the main rat . They all seemed to be on high alert : clenching their weapons , tightly . _

_Okay Kagome time to work your magic . _

_I dropped the body of the first rat down from the tree where I was standing in . The two rats looked up at the tree surprised . Before they looked down they joined their dead friend , shardless._

_The Final rat stood in front of me out raged and sad . _

"_Youu!," he roared . "You shall pay for-"_

"_Yeah , yeah , lets just get this over with shall we?," I asked , arrogantly . But I didn't care , I had seven shards in my bra , but add together the rest of the shards and I had more then Koga or Inuyasha ._

_I had Fourteen adding the one that I'll soon enough get ._

_He charged at me with top speed , the shard in his head glew a bright purple . _

_I jumped out of the way , stabbing him in his back before he even turned around . Collected my shards and had my dinner before I left , wiping the blood of my hands onto the demon . _


	7. allie one Enemy Two

_Inuyasha : Kagome's heart _

_Chapter Seven : Allies _

_Kagome's POV _

_The small town of Hato . It's something like millions of miles away from the eastern cave . The people there were nice and friendly , after I told them I'm a rich demon slayer . They offered me food and a temporary house to stay in with a maid and a cook . I couldn't say no . It turns out they have a lizard demon , problem : it steals the food and sometimes the women in the town . Kills young children and balh , balh , balh . _

_My house was very nice . Not like in my time , but very upper class : a actual bed with wooden polished wooden floors , windows . The bedroom wall had a painting of a hot spring and a beautiful lake ._

_My maid , Kina , told me there was a hot spring near the town just off by the end . I decided to go there after I got some info of the lizard demon off the mayor. He gave me more then enough information . _

_The hot spring was great ! I wish Sango was there with me she would of love it . No Miruko or Inuyasha . _

_After I dug into a special meal from my chef , Leitia . I had miso soup with fried pork , delicious . _

_The mayor told me the demon often comes from the north and waits for defenceless weak humans to come out . Great . _

_The one thing I asked for was a bow and arrow , with some daggers . He happily provided me with what I needed . _

_It was dark . Round about ten . I told the mayor to illustrate everyone to go in side before sun down , and no one come out side . He did , they did ._

_The demon first appeared from the north as the mayor for told . Yep , he was a lizard demon and ugly one at that . _

_He stayed by the town tree waiting , just like the mayor said . _

_I was at least six kilometres away from him , crouching behind a roof . My bow and arrow position perfectly . _

_Pin . Swish , Thud ._

The job was done . 

The demon didn't have the jewel shards . But he did give me a clue where he kept the hostages : he left a wide trail . 

Miruko's POV

Inuyasha's behaviour seemed to have altered since Kagome went missing . I've been studying his and Koga's behavioural structure and I must say they have improved .

I've tried to be as calm as possible and stay out of their way , since the beginning of this mishap . I know that they both share deep feelings of compassion towards Kagome . But I must repeat my self they have improved . They have had civilised convocations with one another , with out arguing . Each one of them seemed to of had open convocations with each other and compromise a simple and efficient plan :

Sango and I will stay at the headquarters , while the both of them will go terrorising at town . In doing this it will lead out Kira . Then Koga will rescue Kagome . From there Koga will drop Kagome back to HQ . Inuyasha will integrate Kira , finding out all she knows about Naraku's hiding place , then Koga will follow Inuyasha to where Naraku's hiding place and destroy him once and for all . 

Sango and I have been patching up Koga's allies wounds for the past few hours . Ly , Tense , Kayo and Shipiki . I have healed all their wounds to the best of my abilities, with Kagome's first aid kit . 

Inuyasha and Koga were over going there plans . 

Kagome's POV 

The women and children were in a cave in the north-west . The cave was shockingly clean and smelt nice . The demon was keeping four women and six children hostage . But he stole about , what , ten grams worth of heavy jewellery : necklaces , rings , golden statues . 

"thank you ," the mayor bowed "thank you so much , miss. You don't know how missed these people were".

I blushed "It's my job , really , no problem," I said , scratching the back of my head . 

"Here," he shoved the jewels into my hand . 

"No really, I couldn't," I blushed , taking a step back . 

"Please , you must, as a reward," he insisted .

"No I couldn't , you've all done enough," I said kindly . 

The mayor shook his head and sent his maids to go fetch something . The maids came back with a pouch , and silver arrows as well as a bronze dagger . 

"Please accept these gifts as our humble towns thank you," he bowed , and so did his maid . 

I blushed . I had no choice . I bowed my head . "Thank you," I said . I accept the lovely gifts .

"may I stay here another day?," I asked , feeling really embarrassed . Blushing .

The mayor looked up at me , smiling . "Of course !," he exclaimed . "Stay as long as you like!." 

I exhaled , relived I could stay another day . 

Back at my house , I went to the hot spring between five and fifth teen minuets . I came back to my house steaming hot .

I was greeted warmly my maids and chef . Large fish with sugared rice was my meal . It was delicious . 

I took a long nap , feeling absolutely exhausted . I've been concealing my scent for too long now . I've used up too much of my energy . I had too let it go soon .I slept till it was dark . 

I crept down stairs , I so Kina and Leitia , making a huge moon cake . They looked at me as I walked down the stairs .

"What's going on?," I asked half confused . 

Kina , turned a deep red . "No , no , no your suppose to be sleeping!," she blushed .

"What , why?," I asked , suspiciously eyeing the both of them . 

"Because , we were going to surprise you with your desert," said Leitia , properly revealing the yummy looking moon cake . 

It was a tempting golden brown , with layers of powdered sugar sprinkled all over it . 

"You didn't have to," I lied , smiling . 

"We wanted to thank you." she said , gently . "You rescued my younger sister . She would have never escaped if it wasn't for you." I felt sickened when she said that . I hate hearing defenceless women that can't protect themselves and need to be saved . That's such a cliché , and I hate clichés , I use to live in one .

The day after I decided to do something nice for the town . 

It turns out only some of the men and women know archery . But they all suck at it .

Inuyasha's POV 

"Alright," I said proudly agreeing with Koga . "We have a plan." Koga nodded , silently . He was probably thinking about Kagome . That made me think of her , then my thought fastened on Kikyuo . Some how I couldn't keep my thoughts off her . 

"K-Koga are we ready to move out?," Ginta asked nervously . Koga got up steadily , his face was hard on concentration, mixed with sadness . "Ginta , you go with inuyasha . Hakkakuwill follow me," he said . "Good luck , Inuyasha," he said after grabbing Hakkakuand speeding off wit him . 

I nodded . He was serious . For some strange reason I had a bad feeling about this , but I shook it off instantly . 

"Ginta , ready to go?," I asked in my confident voice . He nodded . "Go lets get moving," I claimed .

I had to run pretty slow , since Ginta didn't have any jewel shards . Before we reached a town I smelt the blood of a rat , and I followed it to a cave . 

"Dam it," I cursed . Feeling anger surge up my body . Kira definitely had Kagome with , all the demons were robbed of their shards . And dead . 

"I can believe this bitch is getting all the shards!," I hissed stamping my feet , outraged . 

Ginta looked sad after what I said . 

"Kagome…," Ginta whispered to himself , sadly . 

I groaned . 

"Ginta , we better get going . The next town is miles away," I said . He nodded . 

Kagome's POV .

_Pin . Pin . Pin _

They shot there arrow all synchronised . They all learnt well and quickly . 

_Thud . Thud . Thud _

Again , everything was synchronised . All of them were on target . 

"Good," I said . "your all getting better." 

There were cheers all around the town . Men and women were all proud of their work . 

I walked towards the children , all of then had wooden daggers , swinging them around . 

I corrected all of them and showed them the right way to stab . 

"Good!," I exclaimed . 

The mayor thanked me for helping the town improve its defense . 

"It's no problem!," I blushed . 

"Thank you , thank you . You must stay another day , miss Kira. Please I insist!," he pleaded .

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I have a mission I must complete," I said seriously . 

He nodded ."we let me give you food for your jounery!,"

Mushrooms , moon cakes , biscuits and carrots , were all stuffed into my bag . 

"Thank you," I bowed to the mayor . 

"Please come and visit our town again," he bowed happily . 

"I will," I said making my way down the forest . I could the cheers and praises of the inhabitants of the town echo across the forest .

Inuyasha's POV 

We came to a pleasant , yet cheerful town . Many of the women were polishing something shiny and wooden . I didn't want to destroy this innocent town , but I had no choice . 

I performed the wind scar ripping apart a house in two . 

Women screamed and ran in side their houses . 

Ginta , attacked three men before I made another wind scar . He jumped out the way automatically . 

_Thud._

An arrow hit my shoulder unsuspectedly . A young girl fired at me , not scared on bit . She reminded me of Kikyuo and Kagome , her long and her eyes were an nice dark brown . 

She loaded another arrow ready to fire it . I jumped off the house ignoring the little girl . Another wind scar ripped a main house apart . 

Ginta had no knocked out six men with no trouble . It was just the women .

_Thud . Thud._

Two arrows hit Ginta's bare skin ,bleeding badly . "Ginta ! Are you okay?," I asked .

He pulled the arrows out of his skin . "I'm okay," he said . 

_Slick _

An arrow cut across my skin as it swished past me , thudding to the ground . Six girls all had arrows and were loading some more up . 

Ginta tried to take one down , but one of them drew out a wooden dagger and tried to stab him . He jumped back . 

_Slick . Crash ._

Destroyed the arrow and swished my sword in front of the girls , trying to scar them . They stood there reloading arrows . 

Ginta charged at one of them , picking up the girl slamming her down on the ground .

"Curse you demon," she hissed aiming her arrows at Ginta . He snapped them in half , taking her dagger . 

_Ping . _

Dodged another arrow , pushing down three other girls .

_Swish . Slick . Puff _

One of those girls slicked my back , popping on of my veins . I started to feel dizzy . I put my guard down again . 

"Wind scar!," I yelled . The girls were lifted up by a gust of wind and crashed against the town houses . 

"were done here, Ginta lets move on," I said jumping on a forest tree . 

Koga's POV 

I smelt blood . Its old

"Koga," bellowed Hakkaku , miles behind me . "Can you smell that?," he asked . We're going to catch up with inuyasha . 

"Yeah , lets go check it out."

We arrived near some disgusting , dirty cave . Inuyasha scent was all over the out side . He must of smelt the blood too . 

There were eight rat demons , dead around the cave . It's like they were all robbed . 

I caught a different scent that came from the cave , followed it inside . 

The cave had some blue gooey substance that smelt weird , I tried not to step on it . In the cave was light , it only had a few jiggered edges on the sides . 

Waterfall was close to this place . We walked deeper in the cave . 

The waterfall was big and beautiful : outside the cave was so tranquil , calm field with hills of lushes green grass . None of this place had inuyasha's scent around it . He must of under looked it . 

I sat on the edge of the waterfall sniffing the water , thinking about Kagome . I heard laughter , a light giggling . It must've been inside my head , Hiten didn't seem to hear it . 

The loud gushing noise of the waterfall settled my thoughts . 

I heard laughter again , this time Hakkaku did hear it . We both follow the laughter , over the waterfall and deeper into the fields . 

A girl with short blue hair was laughing , she held a piece of .glass in her hand . Sitting on the grass , happily laughing . 

She looked up at us and smiled . "Hello there , Kouga," she giggled . Closing her eyes .

Her scent was sweet , delicious . "How do you know my name?," I asked . 

"I knew you were coming , silly," she tilted her head and stared happily at Hakkaku . "Hello , Hakkaku . I didn't except you!" she giggled . 

I was calm for some strange reason . I sat down close to her . "Who are you?," I asked , pulling a daisy out the ground . 

"Alley," she answered simply . She rested her head on my shoulder . I don't know why but I didn't care when she done that ."You and Inuyasha are searching" 

I gasped . "How did you know?," I asked .

Amazing blue eyes , stared into mine , hypnotizing me . "I know everything," she said , wrapping her arm tightly around mine. "Stay here , please. You'll get hurt badly if you leave." I heard anxiety in her voice when she said that . 

"Alley , what do you know?," I asked , kindly . I know it seems weird me asking a kid what she knows , but I believed her and what she said . 

Her stunning blue eyes glowed as she spoke . "Naraku has a new off spring . The child is dangerous in more than one way," she warned me , gripping me tighter . "Fast . Strong . The child has overwhelming power." Her voice was almost inhuman as she said that .

Tightening her grip , her eyes watered . "Please stay , I don't want you too die," she whispered . 

This child only known for two minutes and yet she feels worried about me .

"Who is this child?," I asked . 

She shook her head . "I'm not telling you!," she yelled "You'll just go off looking for the child, and die!" Her tears dripped down her cheeks slowly . 

How did she know ? Was I that obvious ? 

I shook my head . "I won't." To tell you the truth I wasn't sure what I would do : a new child of Naraku's was bad enough , considering the bastard already had one that's still alive . But Kagome's been kidnapped and needed to be saved , so what should I do ?

She looked at me , judging my faucal expression . 

"Your thinking about something important," she deduced . Her eyes were piercing on mine . I looked at her and smiled weakly . 

"How old are you?," I asked in a playful tone . Wondering how smart she really is .

"You don't need to know," she blushed . Turning her eyes to Hakkaku 

who was sleeping on the ground . She gasped . Freezing , her eyes widened .

"Inuyasha is .." she tailed off . "is chasing the child," she whispered , shaking . 

"What!," I got up . She got up with me , her grip on me was strong . 

"Don't go!," she cried . 

Let go of her , reluctantly , something was telling me not too. 

"Please..," she begged , falling to her knees . 

I smiled at her . "I'll come back," I said "I promise"

I left Hakkaku there he would just slow me down .

Inuyasha's POV 

I heard movement on the Southern side and decided to follow it . Left Ginta near the town since Kouga was taking his time , Ginta could fill Kouga in and their job would be done . 

This person was fast . I chased him/her into the forest . Jumping on the tree branches . 

_Snap . Snap ._

I was steadily catching up . More and more I thought this person was Kira . Chasing Kira was pretty exhausting . She was faster then Kouga . Much faster . I could barely catch up . Each time I jumped I heard Kira's breathing . Heard every step she took loud and clear . The hypnotizing sound of her kimono swish side to side . I could almost image what she looked like . What Kagome looked like : scared and praying that I would save her . 

_I'm coming Kagome don't you worry . I'll save you …_

Kagome was probably thrown over Kira's shoulder , defenceless . That thought made me speed up by seconds . I dazed off in a day dream : thinking about Kagome. 

Before I knew I feel through the trees and hit the ground . Hard on my back . 

I groaned . The pain went away swiftly .

My boned ached badly . I just about heard Kira's movement . Skipping trees in mid-air . I fell a sleep .


	8. Trapped

Inuyasha : Kagome's heart

Trapped

Kagome's POV

_I panted , out of breath and energy . Stupid Inuyasha . That dog demon never quits . I rested my a lake . Panting even more. My head and back leaned against a tree. _

_Dam that mutt!_

_My feet ached to the point I wanted to chop them off with my daggers . The bow and arrows stabbed into my back . But I didn't care . _

_The jewel shards in my bra glew a light purple . I took one out . It was flashing . _

_My heart pounded harder then I ever did before . _

_And image flashed into my head . Calling me . _

_I got up and travelled on .._

Inuyasha's POV

When I woke up I saw Kouga face looking at mine .

"Hay , your finally awake," he said calmly .

My bones still ached , it felt like my skin was on fire . I was laid down next to something hard and cold . Turned around , it was a huge chunk of ice , wrapped around my arm , I looked at Kouga .

"Your arm was injured , badly," he explained . His tone seemed worried and concerned . I heard the noise of a water flowing , it was relaxing . The place smelled sweet and was quiet , minus the water flowing .

"Where are we?," I asked .

"behind a cave," he said simply . I heard footsteps . A little girl grabbed Kouga's arm and laughed .

"Oh .., mister Inuyasha ,your finally awake," giggled the girl .

"who , who are you," I asked in a weak voice .

She giggled again . "I'm Ally," she smiled . Tugging Kouga's arm , she sent him off to get something .

"your injured quite badly , mister," she said . "I'm going to start healing you," she said putting her hands over my chest .

"Why couldn't you of healed me before?," I croaked .

"I can only heal people when there conscious," she laughed . Her voice was high pitched and cheerful .

"What?," I asked confused . I sniffed the air . She wasn't human , her scent wasn't the same .

A green beam shimmered out of her hand and glided across my chest . My chest started to tingle.

"What are you?," I asked amazed .

"A river demon , silly," she replied .

Sparks appeared across my chest , flicking around my abs , sealing up the cuts . The grazes slowly disappeared . It tingled even more .

She giggled again . "You took quiet a fall," she added . "Be thankful _Kouga _saved you" She blushed after she said his name .

Kouga reappeared with Ginta and Hakkaku . They were holding a bunch of leaves , holding bottles of water .

"What are those for?," I asked .

They placed the items near the block of ice , smiling .

"great! You got all of the ingredients," she praised them .

She stopped the healing . Leaving a large wound on my peck unhealed . Ally carefully placed a leaf on my wound , while Kouga craved some ice off . The leaf was cold , I shivered a bit .

"Good," she commented . She looked focused . Kouga handed her a small chunk of ice . Popping the ice on the leaf she continued healing me again .

This time it was faster . The ice melted onto the leaf , while the wound was sealed up .

"Now turn over on your back," she demanded . I did as she said .

"Wow , you have a lot of cuts and grazes," she gasped .

She applied the same routine to my back and was done instantly . After Kouga explained the news he found out , with Ally clutching his arm .

"What ?!" I exclaimed "I new child? Naraku ?," I gasped .

He nodded . "And you were chasing it," he said simply .

My brain jumped back and forth .

"Wait , how do you know?," I asked , not meaning to sound rude . "I couldn't pick the child's scent when I was chasing it"

Kouga hummed deeply . "Ally," he said simply . "she knew who you were chasing"

He rubbed her hair , gently . She turned away and blushed , deeply . "But the thing is inuyasha," he said awkwardly . "Can't tell us exactly _who_ you were chasing"

I looked at him , confused . "What?," I didn't fully comprehend was he was saying . For some reason I felt he wasn't telling the truth .

"She only knows what people speaking about," he sighed , looking back at me . "Like rumours or convocations" he explained .

"What?,"

"My great grand father is 'the one who hears things'" she said .

I sighed . "so you only know what you here," I repeated . "Well what have you heard about Kira?"

Kouga shook his head . "I already asked her : nothing . I asked her about Naraku and she said he only recently told a few people about the new child . There's not much information," he explained . His eyes kept on turning to Ally .

Ginta and Hakkaku were sleeping against each other : back to back .

"What info did you hear?," I asked referring to Naraku .

"His hiding deep in the South." he said flatly . He rubbed Ally's hair again this time more gentle .

I sat up watching them for a second . Kouga caught my eye and stopped for a quick second .

"So what are we going to do ?Our plan was put on delay cause.." his voice trailed off . Eyes turning back to Ally .

"yeah ,.." I agreed . "We can still continue the plan . But we , I have to be more careful . But faster this time," I explained .

He nodded . "Before we do that," his voice sounded distracted "should we leave them here or take them with us?," he asked . I had a strong feeling he was talking about Ally . I was about to roll my eyes when I stopped my self . "Leave 'em here there safer here any way," I said . He nodded , knowing I was talking about Ally .

I could see how attached he was to her . His eyes and body reluctantly departed from her when we left the cave .

_Kagome's POV . _

_I was weak . I had no choice . I released my scent across the environment . Slowly , but surely I felt my energy come back too me ._

_It was so strong , I could smell it . It was a extremely sweet smell , almost similar to the smell of strawberries . Yum . _

_Minutes later I gathered enough energy to stand . Taking advantage of this I collected my things . Concealing my scent up again . Making my way , following another Jewel shard …._

Kouga's POV .

Two things were on my mind .

Kagome , who's scent I could pick up easily as I skipped another high tree branch .

Two : Ally . She was alone , well not really but still . I regretted leaving her behind . But she wouldn't be safe with me and Inuyasha if we brought her with us . She might be safe with Sango and the others .

I was taking a fifty , fifty chance leaving her with Ginta and Hakkaku : something I would usually done .

"Inuyasha," I called across the forest .

He shouted back .

"She's close , I can smell her," I said , speeding up .

"Yeah , me too," he called , catching up .

A tree had her scent spurred all over it . It means one thing . Kira's getting weak . Her scent was only on the tree , it disappeared after that .

Inuyasha sniffed the air . "Hmpf . I can't find her scent anyway where , dam it!," he exclaimed .

_No Da , I thought . _

"We should split up," I announced . "It'll be easier to find her that way"

"Meet back here , before sun down" he demanded . I nodded .

Set off in the East , while he went South .

Jumped a couple of branches ,skidded a couple of trees . Couldn't fond one strand of Kagome's scent .

_Kagome , where the hell are you ?_

Sped across the ground , catching up my speed .

Slid past a town or two on my way until I reached a major town and decided to do some damage .

Bashed my foot into a couple of roofs . Skidded off a few roof tops leaving some scars . Lots of the towns people ran , screaming out the town . Perfect , I needed the word to spread that I was here . To let Naraku and Kira know , since their family .

_Kagome's POV _

_I heard a combustion of noises come from far away : screams , 'bangs' . I was going to check it out but I was busy . _

_I circled the demon twice , before pouncing on it . It's legs sprang up catching me . Stabbed one of my purifying arrows in its back , watching it squirm . _

_Rippp. Crack . _

_Recovered yet another shard . _

_But what was this ? _

_Six shards coming at me slowly . Inuyasha . _

_Luckily I had already planned for this . Sped west , zipping down the hills and towns . And back somewhere familiar …. _

Inuyasha's POV .

She was turning west . I followed her . It took me time to catch up . Thankfully she lead a trail .

Caught Kouga's scent . Tailed it to the town he was in . Saw him sitting on a roof . He looked up when he caught my scent .

"I know where she's going!," I announced . That was enough for him to follow me without question .

Past another three towns . We sped up , getting more anxious to fight . The trail as getting thicker .

The forest and bushes seemed to be getting thicker . We jumped on tree branches again , following the trail from there .

Kouga moved more quickly and silently than before . I saw a deep anxiety in his eyes , just as much as depression and anger coiled up , randomly .

We were coming closer and closer to HQ .

But nothing would prepare me for what I saw ….

_Kagome's POV _

_Finally they came . It would be a very good show if the key actors wouldn't of shown up . I gripped Sango tighter . My legs twisted around her so she wouldn't escape . She exhaled sharply again , her entire body shaking . _

_Inuyasha and Kouga stood in front of me shocked : just the way I like it . _

_Deepened the sound of my voice . _

"_Let her go Kira!," Inuyasha yelled out raged ._

_Excellent , Ayumi done her job . Now , this could really be a show . _

_I chuckled , placing the dagger deeper into Sango's neck . _

_She groaned . _

"_Kira , put her done . This has nothing to do with her!," Echoed Kouga . That was a bit unexpected , but still …_

_I chuckled again . Knowing this will aggravate inuyasha . And it did . He slashed out his sword . _

"_Unless you want her to die I suggest you drop all your weapons , demon," I said calmly . I knew Inuyasha too well . He did drop his sword , then slowly looked at Miruko in sadness . I thought I might as well toy with him . _

"_He wasn't hard to fight , but then again his weak," I added in a arrogant tone . _

"_Why you …" he growled . _

"_Hay , wolf , I said drop your weapons," I repeated . I know Kouga has never used his sword but I had to act like I didn't know him . He growled at me , then dropped his sword down on the floor. _

"_We done what you said now , let her and Kagome go!," Inuyasha demanded . _

_He thought I was captured ? What an idiot ! But I did play all long . _

"_Jewel shards," I commanded , ignoring him . _

"_Where's Kagome ?!," he shouted ._

"_Had over the jewel shards or both of them will die," I said calmly , but darkly . _

_He stammered . "Where is Kagome!," he asked again . _

"_She's safe and will be returned to you , if you do what I say," I said slowly . My mask was getting a bit heavy . _

_He looked at Kouga , not knowing what to do . _

_Sango tried to reach her hand dagger that I taken away from her . I tightened my grip around her neck ever more . "Try it and he dies," I threatened , referring to Miruko . She froze , I said that in my most serious voice . Her hand shock for a quick second before it returned by her side . _

_Inuyasha had sort out some dumb plan with Kouga . _

_He picked up his Tetsusaiga . _

"_Wolf , he attacks me and your comrades die," I said flatly . _

_Kouga froze . I knew that would get to him . Their the only things his got left , over than his self . _

"_Inuyasha , stand down," Kouga warned him . _

"_Kouga , she's bluffing . No way can she kill them when she's got Sango with her," Inuyasha said , preparing the backlash wave . _

"_Let him try , if you want to __risk __it," I said slyly . Taking risk is one thing Kouga never goes . _

_He sniffed the air , he froze . Kouga smelt the scorpion poison __on __his mates . _

"_You , bitch! What have you done?!," He didn't take a step forward risking getting hurt , but he could see the poison on their skins . _

"_Poison," I said simply . Chuckling , lightly . _

_He scowled me from a distance . Inuyasha could smell the poison . _

"_Kouga," he called . "my friend can take the poison out of them , don't worry," _

_I laughed again , he wasn't thinking straight . Perfect . _

"_But , Kagome.." Kouga said . _

"_We'll find her after , she's dead," he explained . I see they already found out I could mask my scent . That's one better . _

"_Sango , don't worry , you'll be safe soon enough!," Yelled inuyasha . Kouga stepped make . _

_Inuyasha performed the backlash wave , to my expectance and joy . I jumped out of the way before Miruko's Sunga-cloth activated . Sunga - means to deflect and demonic aura . The backlash wave roasted the both of them . Dropped Sango down from the midair , paralysing her . Inuyasha and Kouga were both knocked out . I collected Inuyasha's shards and left them , defenceless . But I was nice enough to put up Miruko's demon barrier around them , so they were slightly protected …. _


	9. Choices

Inuyasha : Kagome's heart 

Choices 

(oh , yeah Kagome took her first-aid back before she left . And stuffed it in her pouch/bag)

Kagome's POV :

I was exhausted . Panting out of breath , leaning against a huge wall . I've been getting bad vibes every since Inuyasha lost me (him chasing me) 

Miles away from a lake . I was so bored : I miss Sango . She's like my older sister . But what I done had to be done . 

The wall vibrating , something was happening . I got up and walked around it . A bunch of men dressed in ragged clothes were fighting . They stopped when they saw me . 

"Well look at what we have here,?," said the tallest one stepping towards me . 

Ugh , he was a tramp . 

I stepped back , my nose cringing in disgust . 

"Wench, come here!," he ordered . 

Excuse him . No man can tell me what to you . He tried to pull me near him . I slapped his hand away from me . "Ugh," he grunted , rubbing is hand . I walked away . I had/ have no time for shit like that . 

"Wench!," he called . I heard a melody of grumbles before . "get back her!," the same man yelled . I heard the swoosh of his hand reach near me . I grabbed it from behind , tightening my grip on his hand . I turned around .Crushing his hand . 

"Ughhhhh!," he bellowed . Blood was dripping out his nails . Perfect ."Let go!" he managed to say . But I didn't. I was having too much fun .

His friends were preparing their weapons to attack me . I was more than ready . When enough blood poured out his fingertips , I dropped him . He feel to the ground . 

His friends charged at me . Three all together : easy . But before I could even move purple bolts of electricity shot from me too all the men . Knocking them down , instantly . Wow .

Sparks of electricity/power sparked around my body . I felt that old feeling . I stood their and embraced in the newly recovered feeling . But it was better now , stronger . 

I felt a shard : far away but it was stationary. I left .

Inuyasha's POV 

I thought I felt bad before , but this was ridiculous!

I could barely breathe with out my chest hurting . There I was , pathetic : lying on the floor . I couldn't believe it my own attack defeated me . 

I heard movement : Kouga . 

He got up , struggling . He had blood dripping from everywhere . He blinked . "Inuyasha…" he choked . 

"Kouga , how are ya?," I blinked , deeply . Tried my best to get up . I did , slowly . 

My knees wobbled and bleed. 

I've never felt so weak . 

Kouga fumbled into the hut to see his team mates . They seemed okay , poison was only on their skin mixed with their blood . Smart . Manipulating our sense of smell . Very smart . They were all knocked out so we didn't wake them up . 

Miruko was half conscious. I woke him up .

" Inuyasha?," he asked in a weak voice . 

"Yeah," I said , happy he was a wake . 

"Kagome …," he tailed off . He coughed , badly . 

I sniffed him , checking for wafts' of poison.

"Did that bitch touch you?," I asked , still sniffing him . 

"Only once," he laughed + coughed . "she only dropped my from the air"

"Are you alright," I forgot to mention he looked fucked up . 

"I can move my leg," he looked away . He looked disturbed . 

"Miruko," I said , looking at his face .

"yes," he answered turning back to me . 

"Nothing . Let's get you inside," I said picking him up . Kouga had already put Sango in the hut when I got there . 

"Thanks," I said laying Miruko down . 

"There's a barrier around us," Kouga said , seriously . 

"But she couldn't of had demon blockers on a priestess or a monk-"

"Miruko , did see steal your demonic cards?," he asked . 

"I'm not , I'm not sure," he seems really distance . 

"I'll check," I suggest . Pocket my hand in Miruko's pocket . Nothing . "Yep she definitely stole them"

"What about Sang-"

"She's alright," I say putting my hand up to silence him . 

"Inuyasha," he says in worried voice . Looking at my hand . Its bleeding . 

"it's nothing," I lie . It stings , badly . 

"We have to heal it soon," Kouga says in s seriously sad voice . I could see his eyes were full of sorrow . 

I nod . "Miruko , where is the first aid things?" 

"The second room," he coughed . 

Kouga rushed and back in , empty handed . "Not there," he said . 

"But, I has to be," he coughed . 

"The demon card are placed from the outside of the barrier," he said/ grumbled . 

"What colour is the barrier?," Miruko said quietly . 

"It's a fate blue," Kouga answered simply . 

"The barrier with dissolve if a strong force collides with it." Miruko croaked . His voice was getting weaker by the moment . His face was pale white . His eyes full of pain . Sango looked the same , but she didn't move a muscle . The only the stopped me thinking she was dead was that I could hear her breathing . 

My Tetsusaiga could handle the job . "Show me the barrier," I said gripping the Tetsusaiga . Kouga nodded and showed the way . 

Kagome's POV 

Closer ._Hop , skip , jump . _

Even closer . This amazing bad vibe struck down my spine . I shuddered . I was standing in front of a hugely ridiculous wall . Ten feet high . Wow . Not even Kouga could jump that high . But I could . And did . I looked over the landscape . 

Hills and hills of grass . Far in the back was a mansion . It was black , with and strangely familiar aura around it . Long gates towering around the mansion . 

Jumped off the wall , landed safely on the ground . 

Sped down the three hills . The jewel shard was close . I smiled . 

Skipped over the gates and entered the building . The mason was meters away from the gates : twenty to be precise . 

The jewel shard was extremely close . 

The front hall way was wooden and shiny . Polished . The stainless windows glistened in the sun light . I stepped closer reluctantly , regretting my last movements . I gulped . Another chill thundered down my spine . A light glew through the paper door . (Japanese door)

I straightened my self up . The light glew stronger . It was a jewel shard . I heard a cold chuckle . It was him . The door slid open , slowly . 

I should have been scared . But I wasn't . That was the old Kagome , she was dead . No longer existing . 

He stood there . Smiling at me . 

My nose automatically cringed in utter disgust . 

"Kagome," he grimaced . "You've finally came"

He was holding the jewel shard in his hand . Close to his chest . Wearing a dark purple kimono . His hair curled down to his shoulders . 

"Naraku," I snarled . 

He chuckled in response . "You know , don't you?," he said simply . "You know your in debt to me" 

His smile disturbed me , deeply . My nose wrinkled . 

His eyes lightened in response . 

"your power , is mine" he said .

I said nothing . 

"Your shards will make a friendly payment" he smiled . 

Took my jewel shards out my bra and showed them to him . His smile sickens me . 

I let my hand out to him , with the jewel shards in it . 

"I'm in debt to your son," I snarl , dropping the jewel shards on the floor . I smile . "Not you"

Naraku chuckles . "Fair enough," he snaps quietly . "A fraction of your debt is repaid"

What!? 

"The other half you can repay soon…" he says , smugly . 

"I gave you what you wanted" I said turning around . "So my debt is fully repaid" I was about to jump my way out when he says :

"That coldness you feel…"

"It is the jewel shard in your heart" he says "The one that my son created , hence forth you are still in debt"

"Explain," I snarl darkly . Okay I'm acting hard , but I have now .

"You will be the only one to posses the jewel"

I exhale quietly . Keeping my cool . 

"You'll be the only one with its power," he says "And you'll be able to get revenge"

_Revenge . Is that what I want . Yes , Inuyasha . Yes , I want revenge on inuyasha . If his soul still aches for then he can have her . After I kill him . _

"Go on" I say . 

"After you complete your last task then I shall fully explain"

Fair enough . 

"Okay , Naraku , understand this , I will not share the same faith as Kohaku." I say , slumping my bag over my shoulders . 

"Don't threat , Kohaku is safe," he says .

"I don't give a dam if is safe. I won't be killed by you" I say . "Understand this . If I get the slightest hint your lying to me about anything , I will commit suicide will all the collect jewel shards"

He grunts lightly . 

I jump away .

He got the message .

I know how to receive a message : his poisonous insects will send it to me . 

_Inuyasha . You will pay for what you done . You will and I will be the one to kill you . I promise . _


	10. updates

Update :

1. Kagome wears a mask in Chapter 8 

2. Sango is …. Balh , Balh (oops can't tell you!)

3. When Kagome says she will commit suicide : she says it because she is the only one who can see the jewel shards and wit out her Naraku won't get any . Plus she says she will commit suicide with the jewel shards , it means they will be destroyed when she does . 

4 . Kouga gets mixed feelings . 

5 . Ally knows everything . She betrayed Naraku in the past and is hiding in a deep cave . The rat demons guarded the cave from Naraku because she saved them from death , and owed her everything . 

Ally is a descendent of the dude with big ears . She also is the Tyswan river demons great grand child . 

Ally Knows Kagome killed the rat demons . But the one thing Ally doesn't know is who Kira is . She also doesn't know about Kagome , only she left inuyasha . 

6. Kouga's other comrades are safe . What Kouga doesn't know is that Ally heal them in the past (when Kagura killed most of Kouga's tribe)they escaped and returned to Kouga later . 

7. Inuyasha still does love Kikyuo . 

8. The 'coldness' Kagome feels is the dark jewel shard build up in her heart . It's also true that she is the only one who can touch it . 

The coldness grows stronger is she feels negative feelings : Hate , sadness , jealousy , New love . 

For other updates , I'll have to get at least seven fresh , new reviews! From different people !

Or you'll never get these updates again ! (I'm being serious)

Sesygal25's first update 


	11. Directions

Inuyasha : Kagome's heart

Directions .

Okay since you know about the updates let's continue!

Inuyasha POV

I broke down the barrier . Collect Miruko and Sango and went off to Ally . Kouga carried Miruko . Kouga seemed more eager to get to Ally : skimming across the branches of the high trees and jump more metres then he would normally .

We entered the cave . We both heard a scream and reacted quickly . Darting into the cave .

Stood on the top hill watching Ally struggling to get past Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Nooo!," she screamed . "I have to see him . His hurt!"

Kouga laid Miruko down gently on the ground before jumping off the hill .

"What's going on?," he growled .

"Kouga!," she screamed , budging past weak wolves .She looked depressed . "Y-your hurt"

"I'm fine," he lied , stroking her hair .

From this distance it looked like her hair has grown . She blushes when he touches her .

I pick up Miruko and jump off the hill . Ally looks much more sad that she sees me .

"Mister Inuyasha , your hurt too," she cries .

I put my hand on her small shoulder , placing the Miruko and Sango down . Kouga gives me a funny look when I touch her (Ally) I ignore him .

"Hay," I whisper . "I'm alright"

Kouga moves my hand and picks her up , hugging her . (or snuggling . Yuck! I hate saying it!)

Ally blushes . "Don't worry," he whispers . "We just need you to help us"

She nods . "With Miruko and Sango , right?," she asks , being put down .

"yeah"

Ally looks at them . "Sango can't be healed," she says simply , turning to Kouga. He looks at me .

"Try," I say .

She nods , kneeling down to Sango . Puts her hand over Sango's cold chest . The green light comes out . Healing her cuts a geris . "Nothing," she mumbled .

"What? She's healed?," I said .

Ally shakes her head . "No , she's paralysed, and unconscious." she explained "I can't heal her properly unless she wakes up , that's the most I can do" she healed Miruko quickly , he was still conscious.

He giggled lightly . "Ah , so you will bare my-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth . I was kneeling besides Ally . "Miruko, dam it , wake up," I growled .

Miruko bobbled his head . His eyes opened . "Ugh , where am I ?," he croaked .

Ally was healing his legs by then . She giggled . "Mister monk , your awake," she laughed . Kouga stood beside her glaring at Miruko . Did he know what he was about to say ?

Miruko didn't see , he was staring at you . "inuyasha , your face," he whispered in a sad tone .

A drop of blood rolled down the tip of my nose bridge . I tapped the top of my head . It stung . My hand prints of blood all over my palm . Pulled a strand of my hair . Blood was lined across it . Dam .

"It's nothing," I smiled . He looked at me a quarter mad at me : half sad .

"Done!," called Ally. "Mister monk your healed!"

Miruko looked at me with unknowing eyes ."Who did she know I was a-"

"She's a river demon . It's a long story," I rolled my eyes . Pulled him up off the ground . He stared at Sango .

"She can't heal her," I explained . "She , Ally can only heal conscious people"

He nodded . "Where are we?," he asked .

"No time to explain," I said sitting down next to Ally. "We've got to get of here . Soon" I laid down taking off my kimono shirt .

Kouga's nose wrinkled . Ally healed my body faster than usual .

"your bodies been healed once before . So the process is faster," she explained . The cuts and marks healed up .

"thanks" I laid on my belly .

She healed my back . I got up .

Kouga sat besides her and was also healed quickly . He stood up next to me .

"What are we going to do," he asked , stroking Ally's head.

"Ally," I called her . "Do you know where Naraku's child is?"

She gripped Kouga's arm tighter . Her eyes glew a spurry blue . Her hair shimmered .

"She is …." she exhaled . "Walking , east"

"Does she have Kagome?," I asked .

"No" Her voice seemed non human . Distant . But then again she is a demon .

"Where is Kagome?," I asked .

"I don't know," she answered blankly .

"Ally, please try and find her," I beg . Kouga looks worried .

She nods . Her eyes glow and intense white this time . Her hair flows up , above her ears . "She's …"

She says . "She's…Aggghhh!"

Ally some how was forced into a tree that was miles away . Her body stood . Still against the tree . Her hair went down to normal . Her eyes closed . I smell blood . Blood prickles down her head . And into her mouth . Kouga rushes over too her .

"Ally!," he screams . "Ally!"

She doesn't answer .

Kagomes POV

The shade near this hut is good .

I could hear all is the bird singing . And the water fall .

Stupid Naraku . I could of killed him then and there if I wanted to. Ugh .

I owed his son everything . And him nothing .

I feel a sleep . : My dream :

I was dancing around a huge fire . Laughing . Giggling . There were people watching me in the background . Silence . 

I span around , twirling . My chest fumbled in somebody else's when I was spinning around . I said sorry . The person stood there . I couldn't see a face but I knew it was a man . 

What he was wearing looked familiar . ….

I woke . It was dark . Probably seven or eight O'clock .

I groaned . My back was killing me . I couldn't sleep against the wall anymore . I got up , trying to use my senses to guide me somewhere safe . But it seemed like they bounced off everywhere and went back to me . I walked on . My energy was okay for now but , ….

My senses wouldn't work no matter how many times I tried . I was walking when I tried to shoot my sense out . I laid down my a tree on the outskirt of a forest . Falling deep into a sweet and swift sleep .

When I woke up . There on my lap was a poisonous insect . With a letter in it's claws . I took , stroking the insect . It buzzed .

_You are to assist one of my leading in men in destroying a form ally of mine . Zed ally has various jewels shards in which I need . _

_Follow the insect to your destination. _

_After you have completed the mission return back to me . _

Great . Team work .

I nodded at the insect . It flew up and buzzed around the forest . East .

Inuyasha's POV

She woke up .

"U-Kouga?," she groaned . Kouga had her in his arms . He'd been staring at her like he'd just jumped off a bridge .

"Alley," he gasped . Hugging her tightly . She blushed under his embrace .

Ginta and Hakkaku were still asleep , to our surprise .

Her cuts slowly faded off her skin . The damaged tree was quickly rebuilt by a simple wink from her .

Amazing .

Kouga placed her to the ground gently . She fumbled back into his chest by accident . He caught her , smiling .

"Thanks," she blushed .

I thunder of guilt stroked me as I saw a thin blood mark was still on her face . The remains .

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "I shouldn't of made you-"

She put her finger on my lips , just barely she was so short . She shook her head . "No need" she silenced me . Her strength was amazing .

"Inuyasha," Kouga finally called . "We have to get going . Now"

I could tell that was a demand . I over heard his convocation with Alley . She was saying a group of strong men were planning on attacking somewhere near by . It wasn't our duty to kill any strong men but Alley was adamant that they would know something .

I nodded . "Let's go," I said .

Before we left we woke Ginta and Hakkaku up , giving them daggers and arrows just in case .

Kouga once again flew past me . I could tell he was eager to get back to the cave . There was no men away where to be found . But …

Me and Kouga picked up a voices .

Kagome's POV

I followed the dam bug to a small camp fire . It was dead empty . The bug hovered in midair before it left .

I sat on a log waiting for my (partner) to come .

I looked deep into the fire . My senses seemed to be travelling back to me . They bounced around me , reflecting life like bugs , birds , a man . He was twenty metres away from me . Knowing that I was there . I read his thoughts . He didn't know who I was .

I placed the mask over my face . He strolled into the camp .

He sat down next to a huge tree that was opposite from me .

"Well you must be my partner?," said an strangely familiar voice . I didn't look at his face . For some reason I couldn't . My senses told me he was wearing thick clothes . Carried more than his main weapon that was clear showed . His aura was completely different . But somewhat compatible to mine. He obviously had a shard with him . Shards one in his main weapon : the others in his body .

His aura told me he was cocky , yet strong . Smart and reasonable and somewhat a good leader .

I nodded , keeping my cool .

He grunted .

Inuyasha POV

They came . Three of them . I thought they were dead . They clearly showed their jewel shards . I needed them .

Kouga without hesitation punched the leader . Before the leader had a chance to react Kouga's foot met his face over and over again .

The other two focused on me .

Swiping their sword attacks at me . I dodged them , barely . The big one thrashed his fist at me . Clashed my sword down his arm . It split in half . Before I knew the thinner one's foot was on my jaw . Ouch . I crashed into the hard ground .

"hu!," He snorted . "I told you they would be easy!"

I growled . Yellow bolts shoot out his arm . They beated down on my chest .

_Thud . Thud . Thump ._

My body lifted and dropped me . My chest stung . Badly .

The bolts stopped . I could feel my final breath approach my body .

Heard a crash and a grunt .

"Hu!," Yelled a cocky voice . Kouga .

Light swishing noises spread across the air . Followed by loud thuds and another cocky grunt .

Kouga's face looked over mine . "Inuyasha …." he called .

Mt chest was bleeding badly .


	12. Choices part 2

Kagome's POV

He threw planks of wood on to the fire . We both were silent until :

"You wouldn't happen to know where our destination is would you?," he asked , rubbing his sword . I shook my head .

"Excellent," he said sarcastically . "We'll wait for the insects to show us"

I nodded .

He looked at me . I almost shivered for a moment . It was like we as looking through the mask and at me directly .

"Naraku," he sighed . There was a small smirk on his face.

I grunted , uneasy seeing Naraku's face in my head .

"So what do you owe him?," he asked ,laying back.

"Nothing," I said . He grunted lightly .

"Then why are you here?" he asked me .

"I made a deal with him," I said , shuffling around .

His eyebrows raised , sarcastically . "interesting," he said .

Inuyasha's POV

Kouga helped me up .

"Ugh ," I grunted . My chest stung , bringing me to my feet.

"This is the second time," Kouga complained : referring to needing Alley's help (healing)he picked up my sword and handed it to me .

"Have you got their shards?," I asked . He nodded .

"Right here!," he exclaimed taking out the six shards . "I'll let you have them, until we rescue Kagome that is," he said cheerfully . I accepted them , grunting lightly. Went into my kimono searching for the container . It was there . I growled . "That bitch," I snarled .

"What's wrong?," Kouga asked .

"She took the shards , my shards," I explained .

He grunted , lightly . "All the more reason to kill her," he said . Swiping the smug of dirt off his face . He seemed strangely happy . .

I nodded . Let's get back .

Alley once again healed me .Barely taking a minute . She sigh .

"Mister Inuyasha you need to be more careful," she sighed .

I got up , ruffling her hair . "I will," I said simply .

"Now what?," asked Kouga , crossing his legs . "All we know is that Naraku's hiding in the South"

"Yeah so, lets quick wasting time and look for him!" I said . "If Kira know her beloved father is in trouble she'll go head first and warn him. With Kagome's scent being left around we'll find her and -"

"Kira , then we'll save Kagome and destroy Naraku , thanks to his own child," Kouga said , sounding more enthusiastic than me .

"Yup, let's do this," I said .

"Alright but we'll have to take everyone with us," Kouga said .

I nodded

. I know we'll need Alley more than once . Hakkaku and Ginta especially , just in case we need them to baby sit . I'm still not sure about everyone else though , : Sango is useless and still knocked out . Miruko can't focus with out her . Sort of like me and Kagome .

Kagome's POV

Another silence , followed by :

"I suppose the insect will either come now or in the morning," he said . His eyes were blazing with emotion , not sure which though .

His eyes looked directly into mine . I exhaled , almost sniggering through my nose .

"Nice mask," he commented .

"Thanks," I said , stoking the fire .

He observed the sky before looking back at me .

"It's getting late." he said . "We'll need to get food" He said getting up . "Know where we can find some?," he asked .

His was making convocation . My senses told me he knew who I was . He'd been here for days , waiting for me .

I grunted . My senses had already told me there's a farm couple of kilometres away . "There's a farm not far from here , Bankotsu ," I shifted up and walked towards the fire . I her him grunt lightly .

"Smart girl," he said , swinging his sword around . "I hope you haven't got a problem stealing , and killing," he said .

"Trust me I haven't," I said .

We set off .

Inuyasha's POV

We recovered Kilala from her sitters , chucking all the slow people on her . Unfortunately we had to leave Sango , Miruko behind . They would only slow us down more .

Alley was on Kouga's back , sleeping while we ran . Ginta and Hakkaku were sleeping on Kilala . Typical.

"Kouga," I called . I started to feel and aura , it was strong . Defiantly demonic .

"What?," he asked , speeding up .

"Do you feel that?," I shouted .

"Yeah , it's weak . But its close," He said . "Kilala , speed up!" he demanded . She kicked her legs over board in the sky , her flames blazing .


	13. experience

Kagome's POV

The fire blazes on the roof tops ,as a create more sparks with my miko power: summoned a purple sphere between my two hands , and one dark shard appears . I release some energy , allowing millions of shards to fly out .

Bankotsu swings his sword around , allowing a dark purple thunder to appear , crashing into the untouched houses . All the people are dead , or just faking . Except one .

A chubby man . His back into a corner , Bankotsu ready to kill him . Raising his sword .

"Nooo!," He screams .

Blood splatters all over Bankotsu's armour .

We raided the houses before we created the destruction .

"Than was fun," Bankotsu said . "I just wish you would of left a women or two for me"

I rolled my eyes . The sphere is gone by the time I count all our things .

"five hundred and forty two yen," I call out . Were sitting around and untouched barn with demon seals all over them . Bankotsu is looking at his armour

Bankotsu is busy looking down a his shirt . "Miko ," he calls . I only look half way up at him . "Wash my armour" His demanding me .

I hiss . "Do you want the same fait as those men?," I snarl .

Bankotsu laughs . "I suppose I'll have to find a women that's less of a threat!" he rubs his armour awkwardly .

I chew on some meat , it's thick . I start to wonder …

"Bankotsu," I call . He looks at me . "Where are your brothers?," I ask .

He smiles . "On missions , just like us," he says . " Ginkotsu and Suikotsuo are busy with destruction", he waved his hands , in a circling movement to show he didn't care .

"What about Renkotsu ?," I asked .

"He only has one mission with them , then he has a private mission," he said flatly . He leaned his back against the thin old barn . His eyes were closed , he was so chilled .

"And the others?," I ask chewing on some more meat .

Bankotsu laughs . "Mukotsu is busy trying to find a 'perfect' wife," he laughs "and Kyokotsu is busy , finding that wolf" .

I leaned against the barn as well , slowly drifting to sleep with my ryes open . Bankotsu's aura was so warm and comforting . Why didn't I feel this before ?

My miko powers : little purifying sparks scattered across my kimono , chest . The purple sparks formed together making a short bolt . I controlled it and shot it at bush . The bush was set on fire instantly . Wow.

"Your getting better," he murmured . I grunted .

I could feel a presence of an insect approach . One hovered above our heads, with a letter . Bankotsu accept the letter , then showed it to me .

_Now that the both of you are updated and equated , _

_Your mission is to travel east of Hubra there you will _

_Find Mekta , a former ally , his a Storm demon , with _

_**Hundreds **__of allies . Kill him and collect each and every _

_Shard he possesses . _

_After that you two shall depart , the miko retreating the jewel shards _

_Back to me . Bankotsu you shall continue your mission with your brothers . _

_Follow the insect to your destination for this and your next missions . _

Hundreds . Okay so there are hundreds of demons , me and my powers could handle it . Especially Bankotsu , he could handle any demon . I mean he did almost kill the pathetic Inuyasha .

Was Naraku trying to scare us ? Hu I don't care , I just want to know get this over with .

Inuyasha's POV

We're there . The demonic aura is wafting everywhere . I can smell blood . All kinds .And wet hair . Where is it coming from ?

We arrive in some next damp , dingy swamp . Our feet sinking into the sludge .

Yuck . I feel smell other things , humans . The swamp is dark and a black smog is blocking my vision . Kouga is with Alley , holding her up .

"Alley," I call . She and Kouga looks at me . "What can you hear?," I ask .

She shakes her head and whispers "Nothing"

The smog thickens , and so does the sludge , I can't move my feet . Or see Alley or Kouga . Giten and Hakkaku were up in the air , blinded by the fog .

"Giten!," I yelled , shielding my eyes and nose . No reply . The fog now was solid : making the landscape and sky completely black .

Laughing broke the silence . I focused on the man standing in front of me . Renkotsu .

"Let's finish our little match, shall we?," he said .

I growled . The large jewel shard glew in his neck and arm , as large bolts of thunder and fire shot out of his arms.

Kouga's POV

Alley panicked like crazy whispering weird things like :

"Pain , blood , revenge ," over again , hands tightly griping around my neck .

I heard a scream it sounded like Inuyasha's , just then I smelt blood . Demon blood .

Someone was here . I felt them .

"Show your self!," I yelled .

Chuckling echoed around the black empty atmosphere . I recognized it . Jakotsu .

"Why hello , little wolf," he sang. He walked in front of me . "Ahh , I see you have company , how interesting.."

He licked his lips.

Swished his sword , I saw the blades and jumped out off the way .

"I'll kill you ,"he said "then have a little fun with her , maybe Mukotsu will want her," he sniggered .

What , no! I'll never let that happen .

Released my wolf energy and swished my claw blades at him . He only countered them with his blades that spun at us .

Once again I jumped out the way . But on blade struck me .

"No," Alley whispered . She placed her hand on my shoulder , healing me .

"Thanks," I said .

"Oh so she's a demon," he said . "Then Mukotsu definitely will want her!"

I spat . No way in hell .

He winged his blade back , preparing another wave of blades .

"No," Alley whispered . Out of no where a thick stream of water came and whipped Jakotsu , he fell back , his body smashed against something I couldn't see.

"Why you," he snarled .

Six blades cut straight past me , smashing against Alley. she flew back , the blades still in her .

"Alley!," before I could save her more blades were following me . I jumped out the way . Jakotsu created more and more , distracting me from saving Alley . I jumped away again : I was so close to Alley , but if i was to jump out the way the blades would only hit her , I wasn't going to risk that .

I jumped away again , but this time near Jakotsu . The blades slicked across Jakotsu's face , he couldn't even react how fast they were .

He fumbled into the ground grunting .

I collected Alley , she wasn't healing her self.

"Alley?," I called . "Alley!,"

Jakotsu was chuckling . "River demon's can't be healed from a snake blades," he hissed .

No . She was bleeding all over . Took my sword out a slashed a wolf's element at him , it hit him and I smelt deep blood.

I picked her up . This couldn't be happening .

Her heart beat was slowing down . By the second .

I gripped her tightly with both hands . I felt like crying . And huge hep of sadness overcame my body , shutting down my track of thought .

That's when Jakotsu's sword slashed seven blade all into my back , before he fainted . I didn't care much . The pain grew more intense until I flew over Alley , unconsciously .

Narration

His brothers were taking care of the two , even if he wanted revenge on the one that damaged him .

He could see the Black out smoke barrier across the swamp . His job was simple . To take out the two flying up there , sleeping . The demon they were sleeping on was also a sleep . Perfect and easy Kill .

He extended his large had out to them , but before he could touch on of them pain seeped through his newly regained hand .

His hand burst into purple pieces . It was her . An purifying bow destroyed his hand .

He faced her . She was reloading two arrows , pointing them both and the his head .

He clapped his hands large hands together , causing a earthquake , as well as strong amplified air waves to crash into her .

She still couldn't aim her bow , she accidentally shot one bow , that smashed into a willow tree .

Before she knew it he was in the palm of his large hand . Him slowly crushing her . His aura forced her miko to kick into overload sending large shock waves down his body . He dropped her , she landed on her feet safety , loading and aiming the arrows at his head . Without hesitation she shot them . Half way through midair they swerved towards her and flying at full speed . She summoned an barrier over her body . The arrows only broke in , crashing into small pieces .

She didn't understand . How could her arrows turn on her ? Could he of controlled them . No . They still had the glow of her purification , then how . Why?

The beast aroused , the shard glowing strongly .

She had to kill him . And quick .

Another arrow was loaded , she slowly pulled the tune back , summoning more power .

Ping 

The arrow sawed the through the air , scarping the last scents of tension away .

I collided against his ugly skin .

No . That was her last one .

She only had her miko powers . That were weak , she thought she would be able to kill the demon , swiftly and collect his shards . No full miko energy needed .

But she was wrong .

The man beast smashed his fists into the ground , causing another large earthquake . The miko fell back , he seized the moment and picked her up by her neck , with two fingers . Lifting her up hundreds of metres in the air so she would face him .If only Mukotsu and Ginkotsu were here , they would enjoy this deeply , he thought to him self .

His cut was bad , but he would made her pay for that . She struggled to breathe free of his grip . She could feel the small breeze of air blow between her legs . She was definitely in the air . He did not strangle her , only hold violently by her neck .

He wanted to watch her squirm before he killed her .

Very little energy left , she acted without fully thinking . Releasing her sparks of miko energy onto man-beast . He dropped the miko instantly , his hands now fully bleeding .

She dropped to the fall , only to find her left arm injured , badly . Blood dripping . She could not let this stop her . Drawing her last essences of power , letting loose bolts of purification electricity on the man-beast .

His body fell to the ground , sparks of purple purification still infecting him . Pulled back her arm , thrashing it into the man-beasts neck and arm , she collected two more jewel shards .

The man-beast was surprisingly still alive .

She had no time to ponder this she had other shards to collect . Since the black barrier was obviously not going to be lifted she moved on .

Kagome's POV

"How is he?," Bankotsu asked .

I was meditating when I intercepted something happening far away , that's when I realised I could use my senses and my miko powers in different places .

I was preserving one of Bankotsu's brothers . His soul yearned for the after life , but I didn't let his body or spirit move on . My invisible sphere stopped everything from happening .

"His fine ." I said . I had to keep focus on him , my sphere took a lot of energy . I concentrated on making an origin for life in his body . First I thought of a heart beat . Then I thought of running blood . The out of no where I saw this purple light in my head and around my sphere/ barrier . Next thing I now I hear a single heart beat out of him .

"I'm done," I proclaimed .

I told Bankotsu what I was planning on doing before .

"But the priestess arrow still-"

He raised his hand silencing me . "As long as his alive"

I didn't have to close my eyes anymore :Kyoukotsu was alive , breathing heavily . I noticed something weird . But I wiped it out of my mind . He was still sleeping , I wanted to see if I could talk to him . Telepathically .

_- Kyoukotsu _, I called in my mind . _Kyoukotsu , you are alive now . _At this point I closed my eyes and focused . _What were Naraku's orders ? _I asked .

_--To destroy the wolves companions and the collect their shards . _He says . His under a trance , his voice is like a robots _. _

_- and after that ?_

_- kill the leader wolf , the dog demon , then give their shards to Naraku . _

I smiled . Typical Naraku . I'm pretty sure Joker must of copied off of him : kill the guy who gives you .

Anyway .

_- Don't do that , kill the do-_

No I want to kill Inuyasha my self . Why should I let Kyoukotsu have the pleasure .

_- Assists your fellow brother in injuring the dog demon , when enough damage is done leave ,and continue with your mission . _

_-Disobey Naraku ? _

_- Would you rather disobey the person you easily bought you back to life ? _

He didn't reply Telepathically , too scared . I felt his nerves rattle .

-_A you wish . _He said weakly .

I disconnected my mind off of him .

"His fine ," I said again smiling . Me and Bankotsu set off , now were following the insect .

As we left I admired the lovely smell of burning clay from the roofs . That's the smell that Inuyasha will soon smell : the smell of Kikyuo's face and body burning . Before I kill him . Burning pure empty clay .


	14. Directions PART 2

Kagome's Heart

Inuyasha's POV

Shit .

Fire was scattered around me . Controlled by the man you would call a human . He spiked more liquid into his mouth, gurgling it at first .

I ducked down .

The flames shot out of his mouth burning .

"What's a matter Inuyasha?," he taunted me .

Once again another huge whip of thunder slashed my shoulder . Dam it . More blood pulsed out of me .

My feet were still stuck in this thick sludge . The suction on the sludge tightened .

I smelt a demon .

"Where's the demon hiding!?," I yelled .

Renkotsu laughed . "It took you long enough , demon," he snarled .

My head bobbled , I groaned . I felt so dizzy , and queasy. My feet stung badly . I felt them bleed .

"What da hell is this!," I yelled . Renkotsu was drinking some more , he chuckled.

"Reni, reveal your self," he called .

A snake flew up in the sky , my feet tightened even more . The snake dangled it's head over mine . It slowly opened it's mouth . Releasing some gas .

"This is my invention , an steel snake . Mukotsu helped a little with the gas," he stated . "No die , mutt"

I covered my mouth with one hand and swung my Tetsusaiga , creating blades of adamant . The adamant blades shattered into pieces as they crashed into the steel snake .

Renkotsu laughed again . "Nothing can penetrate this demons shield" He boasted .

The gas was moving even closer to me .

I could lift my left foot : there's little teeth in a pit , where the sludge is moving . They look like snake teeth . Some kind of purple liquid is pulsing out of them .

No wait it's poison .

"Renkotsu," I snarled . The wind scar didn't do anything to the gas .

"Little metal snake teeth," he said . "And once again thanks to Mukotsu : liquidising the gas into a poison"

It all made sense .

"I'm not going to give up , now!," I yelled . I have came to far too be killed by a single mercenary .

"This gas is taking to long," he said .

With a flash of lightening I was on the floor . Knocked out , inhaling the gas .

The last thing I saw was Renkotsu with bolts of lightening pointing towards me.

Kouga's POV

I was healed when I woke up , laying on the hard core ground .

The black smog disappeared .

Alley standing over me , tears in her eyes . Ginta and Hakkaku were comforting her .

"Alley , don't worry," Ginta said hugging her .

"Yeah , you know Kouga , his probably just sleeping" Hakkaku added .

I groaned and growled too let them now they could stop touching her . They obeyed , jumping on Kilala .

I hugged her . "I'm fine," I whispered in her ear , picking her up .

She shook her head . It was so cute , she reminded me so much of Kagome when she got into a fuss and disagreed .

"Your still not fully healed," she argued, shaking her head . I wanted to laugh and at the same time kiss her . But I held it in .

"Let me heal you," that was a demand . I laid down and in a second I was healed . That's when I remember she needed healing . I stopped her from healing my back .

"Are you feeling okay?," I ask . "Does it hurt any where?"

She only giggled , the tears literally faded away from her face .

I looked at her clothes . There were blood stains . But no fresh blood , I noticed that Ginta's scent was all over her . I growled . She picked my anger up and hugged me .

"No ," she said quietly . "Ginta healed me , that's all"

I smiled . "Where's Inuyasha?," I asked lifting her up .

I caught his scent .

"Right here!," he exclaimed .

I turned around . "I see your not dead , that's good," I said .

He laughed . "Yeah , but I'm badly damaged," he laughed .

I could see all the deep blood marks come off his red Kimono , and smell it . Cuts and bruises were decorated all over his face . He could barely move , shaking . The worse of all I smelt poison spur off of him .

"How did you get out of that?," I asked . Alley jumped out of my arms and ran to him .

"Mister Inuyasha!," she yelled .

That felt familiar : the girl running towards inuyasha , leaving me . Then it dawned on me . How much I miss Kagome .

Alley healed him quickly .

"Why is it always you," she asked "Mister?"

He shook his shoulders .

She sighed . "Mister Inuyasha you should really be more careful , none of us got hurt like you," she said . But that was a lie . I remember her looking , being twice as bad as him when Jakotsu's blades struck her . I shivered . But then more images of Kagome flashed into my head : when she was hurt . When we were alone and she hugged me , telling me she cared for me . Then when she kissed me on the cheek , in front of Inuyasha , when I saved her from Renkotsu (writers note this is in my previous stories that never really happened in Inuyasha , the programme)

I felt like crying . I wanted the images and memories to stop . They were too painful . I loved her . I love her .

Kagome POV .

THE BUG lead us to some huge town . It showed us exactly where the demon was hiding The forest : millions of trees and bushes separated us from the very demon and his allies . Bankotsu nudged me , saying we should talk to each other telepathically , I nodded .

_- what's the plan , miko ? _

_- that's easy ,mercenary , I'll kill the -_

I cut my self off_ ,_that's right Bankotsu had the Banryu , which means he could kill all the demons with one single slash then he would get more powerful and do the job quickly that equals , for me , I could go to Naraku and learn the 'Coldness' the create my own shard . I smiled . I wasn't in the full mood for killing demons anyway .

_- I'll distract the demons , I'll identify which ones have the shards . Then when I tell you to kill them all , after I get their shards . _

_- seems like a good plan _

I walked through the bushes .

_- don't get killed , miko _

_- you wish _

I was going to regret doing this . I hitched up my kimono so it show my full thigh , I walked deeper into the shrubs, following the presence of the jewel shards , until I was facing one demon .

"Human," it snarled .

I gasped , like I didn't already feel it presence.

It grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into some ugly cave . I was thrown on the ground . I started fake trembling .

"This is the intruder," the demon said .

I looked up , there were demons in every corner , Panther demons . Six of them had shards in their heads , with the same mark as the other panther demon I killed .The other demons only had weapons there were like three hundred in one big cave .

But the leader stood on a big rock , with a big shard in his chest .

The leader smirked .

"Our entertainment," he whispered . The other demons laughed . "You all are excused," said the leader . "I maybe the first to toy with our guest"

The demons slowly one by one left the cave , the quickly shut the entrance with a boulder , sealing me in . or so they thought . He tried to take my mask of but I shook my head to fast for him too touch .

_- Bankotsu , do you see the demons ?_

_- Yeah , which ones should I kill ?_

_- All the ones with purple marks on their heads , they have the shards . _

_- Alright . _

The Panther demon jumped up and grabbed my chin . I didn't have to act like a typical weak girl now .

"You and me," he said , grabbing my thigh . I shook my head, still acting like a typical weak girl .

"No," I pulled away ,weakly but he drew me back , straight towards his face . Excellent .

His hand moved even higher . I cringed my face , he laughed .

Now . I allowed my miko powers to explode on him sending him flying up . I was just about to collect his when the shard was in midair floating . Wow . I grabbed , a light released . Next thing I know I'm next to Bankotsu , outside .

"How did you get here?," he asked , creating and thunder wave . Me and him were standing on a tree branch , high in the tree . The Panther demons were summoning a dark sphere with all their power .

I shrugged . "I'll collect the shards , you kill the rest," I said .

"Don't get killed" he said .

I put my hand out , summoning my miko power again . I my head I saw the jewel shards glow , answering my call . "Come to me," I said .

They flew out of the demons body , causing them to drop instantly to death . The jewel floated in midair spinning . I opened my eyes . The jewels retreated into my hand .

"Bankotsu , you could take care of the rest," I said . I sat down on the branch , watching him kill each and every demon . When he was done I stood up , our job was done . And the poisonous insect came just in time .

Bankotsu looked at me , smiling . "That's a good look for you , Kagome," he smiled "Though I prefer it without the mask"

I shrugged . He smiled. "Until we're forced to work again," I said .

"Yeah , until"

He followed the insect to his brothers and his new mission . I knew he had killed an extra demon with shards and collect them , but I didn't care .

My insect came for me , I followed it .

Inuyasha's POV

We had no choice but to continue going South . Kouga carried Alley , but he didn't seem too happy to . Alley noticed that too . Always looking up at him while he was running . Kouga seemed distant , more sad .

We pasted were got the swamp and we all smelt , I usually didn't stop for trivial things like that but we smelt real bad .

Kouga agreed with me to stop , just in case Naraku's insects pick us up and we had to face a swarm .

He stayed near village and went to the back of the embankment were the river was flowing . There was a huge wall in front of it . We both picked up blood and up seizing the moment . There were men there , some lying on the floor waiting for death to strike them groaning .

"What's wrong with you?," I asked a man who was hugging his hand .

"A priestess," he cried . "She , she done this to me !"

Blood was dripping off his hand .

A priestess : no way would Kikyuo do this . But Kira would . Once again there was no scent around of Kira's or Kagome's .

Kouga tapped me on the shoulder , "Come on , we have to go"

I nodded .

Me and Kouga laid in the river allowing the stench of the swamp fade away in our clothes and body .

While Alley was on the other side healing those men . She grabbed a bucket and scooping up water and slashed it over her head .

Her white kimono turned blue , her eyes glew for a split second .

"Kouga," she called . He rushed over to him . She told him that Naraku's child has been with Bankotsu .

(writers note : Alley was working for Naraku and she did worked with Bankotsu so she recognises his voice)+ (Kagome is still deepening her voice (Kagome doesn't know yet that Alley can hear her) - so Alley doesn't recognise Kira's/ Kagome's voice cause it's deeper )

Naraku's child is returning to Naraku with jewel shards .

Now we had to get a move on . I sprung up . "Kilala!," I called .

She came with Ginta and Hakkaku . Kouga put Alley on Kilala .

"Inuyasha lets go"


	15. Learning part 1

Kagome's Heart POV

. Learning Part 1

Kagome POV

The jewel shards floated up from the centre room as I entered . I could fell them , but I didn't call them .

Naraku was hiding behind the tatami , I could see his shadow .

"I see you mastered a new skill," he said . Smoke was puffing from behind the tatami .

The shards followed me as I stepped closer to the tatami .

"The coldness you feel is resentment . Anger" he said , still hiding behind the tatami . "The more you feel the stronger you become . The quicker and more solid the jewel becomes"

I grunted . My miko powers were picking up on his dark aura . Sparks shooting across my chest . I took a step back : he didn't fully explain but I needed more information .

Another puff of smoke arose . I watched it slowly glide across the walls , making a small image that slowly faded away .

He blew out another before he spoke . "You aura tells me you have learned more than attraction," he said . More smoke , again .

"Umm," I said . There were seven shards spinning around me .

Naraku took one step out of the tatami . The shards rapidly span around me , almost blinding with their light . Next thing I know there's a purple barrier over my body .

What da?

Naraku chuckles . "Just as I suspected," he took another step forward , my barrier throwing sparks across it . "Your miko powers have gone into activation . This I can verify from the shards reaction . They stayed put with me before you came"

Another huge puff of smoke . Naraku half frowned . "I see that I over estimated my late enemy" He puffs a small cloud out . His talking about the amount of shards his dead enemy had.

The room surprisingly doesn't stink of smoke . No , but something else . "Heart" he said reading my mind . "Human heart to be correct" he smirked .

"Release your barrier , miko" he ordered , taking a step back .

I didn't know how , but I wasn't going to let Naraku know that .

I breathed out and told my self his not a threat . Somehow that worked and the barrier slowly went down .

"Well done," he praised me . "Now your arrows" he looked to the corner of the room , curtly . So I did as well . And crossbow was sitting there waiting for me . It had and weak jewel shard . "Two tasks at hand" he said , puffing . "Call the crossbow to you , then replenish the jewel shard"

I looked at the crossbow . The jewel shard was extremely weak . I called in my head . Letting out my hand . I heard in swoosh through the air , then it tapped on my hand . It was stronger now . The shard glew intensely .

"I underestimated you , Kira," he puffed .

What ? How did he know my new name ? And why was he calling me it ?

I loaded the arrow onto the crossbow and aimed it at Naraku . He flinched at the first sight . I smiled , swishing the crossbow around to the doors behind me I shot the arrow directly at demon behind it . The doors crashed all together , then the demon exploded from the impact of my arrow .

I didn't hear Naraku inhale but I heard him exhale/ sigh of relief. I turned back round to Naraku , me smirking like hell .

"That would be to easy," I smirked deeper . "I kill you when it's your time."

He smirked . I read his thoughts

_- I'll be looking forward to our fight , then , Kira . _

Again with him calling me that .

"But" he stated , breaking my track of thought . "I doesn't seem as your shard is yet ready to release" He smirked . I wonder , I read his mind again .

_- her feelings are too weak for the shard to be active . She needs more anger and resentment . _

I understood . "I deal" I said breaking his track of thought . "I will assists any of your men at work" I stated . "But in return I want one tainted shard," I smirked . I bet I could pull a reverse affect on the shard , thus making me more powerful with no side affects I already had half my plan in my head .

Naraku looked shock . But he regained his composure quickly , looking cold and distant . "We have came to an agreement" he said .

I nodded .

"Good , but I would like my own shards back." I smirked . Replying all the shards off me . I watched them soot at Naraku , each one skimming his skin . All of them tearing small shreds of flesh off .

"Be careful , Naraku" I said stepping out the mansion . "I never miss twice"

I sent an telepathic wave to him / message :

_-- When I am needed send a insect to and for my destination , telling who I am working with _.

He sent me a wave back that shocked me a little bit .

- _you never seize to impress me . _

_And with that I was off , putting my next step in action . _

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Kouga never once looked at Alley on our way . He just looked straight a head . Alley's eyes were pouring into Kouga's back as she watched him run , while she was sitting on Kilala . Kouga knew she was looking at her , but he never looked up . For some reason I got angry at this . At him , but I contained it . Clenching my fist . _

_He looked at me while he was running , he gave me a half funny look . "Can you smell that?"_

_I looked back at him . I was too busy looking at Kouga and Alley to notice an smell . _

"_Yeah," I half lied , I was catching the scent . _

"_Let run faster," he said speeding up . I had too once again jump high in the sky just to keep up with him . The scent triggered my memory , badly . I felt a couple of emotions rush through me , so fast that I didn't even know what they were . I know that smell ._

_We were getting closer to a country side , I could smell the fresh grass . _

_We were there . And there in front of me was Kikyuo . Her bow and arrow pointing straight into my chest ._

"_Inuyasha," she growled . The point of her arrow , intensely burns of light in my chest . She glares at me coldly . "Where are your jewel shards?," she asked . _

"_Kikyuo," I gasp . _


	16. allies two

Kagome's POV 

Chapter 16 

"I don't have any," I said simply .

She pulled the tether back , letting the arrow pound into my shoulder . I fell to the ground . The pain was slowly delayed , until I hit the ground . The dust puffed around me as my slammed against the ground . I was only conscious for a few seconds , but that's when I saw Kikyuo aim an arrow at Kouga . "Kikyuo," I whispered .

I was out by then . 

Narration

Before Kikyuo could release the arrow , Kouga slashed his claws out . Destroying her arrow . She activated her miko powers , pivoting away from the demon . Sparks ran across Kouga's chest , stinging him . He whipped his claws against her Kimono , as she pivoted further away. She created a large orb in her heart , which quickly opened creating a barrier , blowing Kouga through the sky . Alley , Ginta and Hakkaku instantly tried to assist Kouga , landing and jumping off of Kilala . 

Kikyuo aimed her next arrow at Alley . Alley instantly sensed this and created a water blade from Kouga's blood . Slashing the blade directly in Kikyuo's face .

Pieces of cold clay ripped off Kikyuo's fragile (skin/clay face)

Kikyuo recovered and created a electric purifying orb , the sparked. She controlled it in her hands until it was strong enough .

Kouga was some what unconscious . Mumbling . Ginta and Hakkaku loaded him on Kilala , next to inuyasha . 

The orb skimmed Alley's skin making her scream of pain as blood oozed off of her . 

Kikyuo loaded three arrows . 

Alley's eyes glew red . She full going to reveal her true form …

Kagome's POV 

Finally a letter . 

_Travel east . _

_There you will meet a former friend .. _

_Follow my insect. _

That was short . I got and followed the stupid bug .

Former friend ?

I had to jump branches , and run on hard gravel to reach my destination . Another camp site . Smut around the fire and logs . Fortunately my _partner _. It was no surprise , the person who was sitting on a log . No surprise at all .

"Renkotsu," I whispered .

He got up . "Ah.." he said dusting off is clothes . "You must be the miko Bankotsu talked about . Kira is it?," he asked with a smirk .

He knew it was me . Kagome , but now Kira . I touched chin of my mask , sending sparks of electricity down to the string that's holding my mask . I remove the mask with two fingers .

I slid it off , smiling at him . "Why hello there," I smile . "Renkotsu , long time no see"

He smiles . "I see you have came to your sense" he says . "Finally"

I chuckle . "Yes , I have" I say . "what's our mission?"

He smiles .

Kouga's POV

That bitch escaped while Alley transformed . Alley was incredibly strong . Her hair grew down to her feet . Eyes a deep aqua . Her face glew with complete radiance . Blue marking across her chin . Beautiful .

She was out of complete energy and collapsed into the ground .

"Alley!," I was injured but I saved her with one arm and put her back on the demon . She wasn't in the best condition . "Kilala , home," I said that reluctantly .

That bitch was Kagome's mirror . Kikyuo . She'll die next time I catch her scent . For Alley's revenge/pain and Inuyasha's .

Inuyasha . Why didn't you kill the bitch when you had a chance? She was in front of you for seconds . Why did you let her hurt you ?

How did she know about the shards ?

We got back to the cave I collapsed on the ground just like Alley did .

I woke feeling ten times better . It was Alley , she healed me . She was over my chest healing the wounds .

"Its funny," she giggled. "I can only heal conscious people , but with you it's a exception"

She was healing my peck now . I could tell everyone was a sleep so I sat up and hugged her .

"Kouga," she whispered half shocked .

"Alley," I felt my heart warm up as I said her name . "Don't ever scare me like that again"

I smelt her tears . "I won't," she muffled .

I hugged her tighter the intensity of her body heat warmth , warmed my body .

"Alley," I whispered . My heart felt lighter every time I said that .

She healed Inuyasha after he woke up .

"Alley," he whispered . "Thank you" He hugged her as well . I scowled him . I felt uncomfortable when he does that .

"We have to split up," I said .

"what?," he asked releasing Alley.

"By both of us staying here we're slowing our movement down." I said .

"Your right," he nodded . "I'll take Ginta and Hakkaku , you take Alley"

I nodded back . "We'll cover more land like that"

"Yeah but wait!" yelled a weak voice .

It was Ginta . "could we take a break first?" he asked

Me and Inuyasha both growled . We nodded at each other : the wolves were skinny and like humans : get tired too easily .

"One day," growled Inuyasha .

"When sunrise comes we're out of here for good"

The night went slowly :

Alley some how made a fire . She sat next too me , snuggling her face into my shoulder . 

Inuyasha was a mist : empty . Just staring at the fire . His eyes vacant as ever . Ginta and Hakkaku were out to get food . They shared (they had too) and caught up in there sleep . 

Alley did the same on my shoulder . I blushed a little bit . 

"Kouga," Inuyasha whispered . I looked at him . 

"Yeah," I answered . 

"That women.." he said . "Was m-my"

I had a feeling the words soon coming out his were going to make me angry . 

"My former lover" he said . I could tell he was lying when he said 'Former'

I turned my head . Disgusting.

"Before or after you met Kagome?," I asked . I never looked him in his eyes . 

"Both," he whispered , voice full of shame .

"Is that why you hesitated?," I half spat . 

You can't blame me for getting angry . The love of my life was with him !

A two timing bastard . 

I growled. 

"Yeah," He answered . 

I knew it . 

I growled again . Exhaling out my nose . I contained my anger . For now . 

"so why are you saving her?," I asked .

"Hu?," he asked back . 

"Kagome . Why are you saving Kagome then? If you have a new love?"

"Cause I love he-" 

I never gave him the chance to finish his sentence , I got up with Alley and laid her down on the floor . 

Inuyasha grunted . "why are you saving her?," he asked me .

"excuse me?," I asked . What was he getting at ?

"your in the same situation as me , Kouga" he said calmly . "Two loves"

I shook my head . "Sister," I said addressing Alley . "She is a sister to me . While my lover is some where far away" I said . "There's a difference"

He grunted . "I'll save Kagome." he sated . "Then I'll let her decide"

Kagome's POV 

I chuckled at another one of Renkotsu's jokes on the way to our destination. I never knew he was so funny . 

"what happened on our previous mission?," I asked . I knew something bad happened for Kyoukotsu to almost die . 

He sighed . "As you may all ready know Kyoukotsu was attacked my another miko" he said sounding serious . 

"Kikyuo," I addressed the bitch . 

"yes . After that he was saved by a . Ah how do I put it 'force' : he lives naturally now."

"Oh , I see" I said smiling . "did you fulfil your tasks?" I asked .

"Yes and no," he answered . "Our duty was too destroy a hand full of demons. We did , but only missed out on six ."

"Six?," I asked .

"There were originally three , but they grew. Cat demon . Dog demon , wolf demons and a river spirit or demon"

"Spirit or demon" I repeated . 

"That's what Jakotsu said," he said. 

"Bankotsu never did tell me what he was doing" I said . 

"That's because he was too embarrassed," he said turning his head .

"Why?," I asked . 

"Cause , Jakotsu is busy chasing that dog demon" he said quickly .

I chuckled .

He looked back at me , giving me a funny look . "You don't mind?," he asked .

"If I did do you think I'd be betraying him?" I chuckled . "Jakotsu can marry him for all I care" I laughed . "I just want to kill the dam demon"

He smiled . "What a little bad thinking can do to some people"

We were walking into a small town of Mullin. 

"This is where our mission is" he said . The guards were opening the gates as Renkotsu showed them his sword . 

Before we entered town Renkotsu told me to act like his wench , so we looked like no one suspicious . I linked my arm around his gripping it tightly as we entered the town .

I could tell Renkotsu was getting excited in his head . I read his thoughts as we entered the small town . 

Yuck . Same thoughts as Bankotsu when I hitched up my kimono to lure the demons into my trick . 

"You think just like your brother," I mumbled under my breathe . He smiled at me . 

"Strong miko , hu?"


	17. Experience part 2

Kagome's POV

Chapter 17

Two . No three hundred men laid dead . Blood everywhere I looked . Beautiful . Renkotsu should really be a artist . 

They were all burnt by me or Renkotsu . 

I remembered what Bankotsu said about 'leaving some women' so I did . Three to be correct . All curvy and scared , just how he liked them . I pushed them over to Renkotsu who sitting in the castle chair . We were now in the castle centre . 

The women shivered one even whimpered . 

"Thank you," he grimaced looking at the women . 

"Yeah , what ever . Where's the bug?" I said waving my hands . 

He didn't answered he just called one of the women over , one came . He whispered something in her ear that made her freeze . 

I read her mind . 

- _No , No !_

That's all I could get . Renkotsu told the women to away , any where . He just wanted the women in front of him . I headed for the door . 

"Kira," he called . I turned around . 

"Yes," I growled . I really wanted to go . 

He tossed me two shards I already knew he had . But there were more I could feel them but I didn't call them . 

"Here you go"

I caught them . I smirked . "Don't be stingy," I said . 

He looked half surprised . "What do you mean," he said . The women was on his lap . 

"You have six more," I said turning around . 

"Smart miko, hu?" he said . I heard him groan of pleasure before I left the building . 

The bug was waiting out side with a letters : one for me . One for Renkotsu . 

I opened Renkotsu's letter . 

_Return to Your brothers immediately . Follow the insect . _

Then my one : 

_One of my men may need your assistance in battle : healing , your barriers and shard detection . _

_Follow my insect . _

May . Who is this guy? Why didn't he tell me . Wait . There's only one insect . 

"Renkotsu," I called . I heard him grunt and open the castle door . 

"What is it?," I heard him ask from far away . He growled that : he was in the middle of something . 

"You have another mission," I said . 

He only grunted . He paused when he looked at his letter . 

"You opened mine," he accused . 

"if your mission was to kill me : then I needed too know," I said calmly . He read the letter . 

"Good," he said . "One insect?," he asked . I could tell he read the letter in my hand . 

"Yeah ," I say . He goes back in and gathers his things , comes out and walks away . " where's your ladies?" I say following him and the bug . 

"Dead news," he smiles . 

"Already?," I gasp acting surprised . 

He chuckles . "I got what I wanted," he grimaces at the thought .

"You and Bankotsu are definitely related," I snarl . He only chuckles . 

Kouga's POV

_**NEXT CHAPPIE !**_


	18. kougaz Pain

Kougaz POV

(shippo is a girl in the story)

We got up instantly , thanks to Alley : the sunlight hit her face and she started moaning . Me and Inuyasha woke my lazily wolves up , then hit the country side .

We agreed to walk together until we reached a certain limit .

The walk was short , but long : neither one of us talk since last night . Alley only slept on my back will the lazily wolves rode Kilala .

We both picked up a strong scent , it was familiar . We were in the forest by now . Something rattled in the bushes .

"Kouga," whispered Inuyasha , whishing out his sword . I took six steps back , clutched Alley tightly .

He drew his sword back .

"Wait!," yelled the voice . Shippo jumped out of the bush . "It's me!"

She looked fatter , no surprise . Her fur was shiny and her cheeks were strangely slim . She was wearing a yellow jacket and white shorts .

Inuyasha Told her all what happened , and what we're doing .

"I understand , and I would like to help you," she said .

Shippo told us that she was with her clan , Naraku had killed her younger sister who was leading , and how her got promoted up to leader .She took out a blade from her fur , it was pretty long . She said her inserted in inher chest .

We set of again , this time at top speed . Shippo turned into a balloon and floated .

We reached a distance we agreed on . I took Shippo and Alley , she took Kilala and my wolves . We only nodded at each before we separated .

Shippo and I picked up the smell of sand and water , we headed straight away . A long beach , incredibly long . The sea goes on forever , we could see mountains a head , all of them dry . But the only thing was that both of us were tired . So we settled down on the beach . Shippo made a fire , while laid Alley down .

"Kouga," she called on the other side of the fire .

"What is it?," I asked , staring at his eyes . They were filled with sadness , almost overflowing inside her .

"Kagome … how did she get kidnapped," she asked .

"I don't know , how . Or when , I wasn't there," I said stroking Alley's hair .

"Who's she?," she asked .

"Alley , a river demon," I said simply .

We were up by the crack of dawn .

We've finally reached the mountain and Alley's a wake . She jumps of my back and starts to jump on the mountain . She looks down at us . "Come on , Kouga . Hurry up Shippo!," she yelled , waving her arms .

This girl is amazing .

I jumped on the mountain , clawing my way up .

Shippo followed behind me .

When we finally reached the top , Alley was bending water out of the mountain .

"What are you doing?," asked shippo popping out of balloon form .

"There's something disturbing the water flow , Shippo," she said spinning more water out .

(Narration)

About five minutes later .

**BANG **

**The water burst out of the hole Alley was bending it out . Ice crystals swished past her and Shippo , making them unconscious . **

**A tall man jumps out the hole . Followed by a short frog skinned man , laughing . **

"**Mukotsu," snarled the wolf . "How dare you"**

**The water was spiraling out of control as it turned a deep purple . **

**Mukotsu laughed as his brother rushed through and collected Alley and rushed back before Kouga could think . **

"**Thank you for my lovely bride , wolf," Mukotsu laughed . "Unfortunately, you and the fox must die"**

**His brother placed Alley in his arms and slashed his blade through the air . **

"**Jakotsu you swine," snarled Kouga jumping out the way . "I'll kill you quickly"**

**But before Kouga could say another word , an poisonous arrow hit him in his back , and dropped to the floor , near dead . **


	19. Kikyuo's revenge

Inuyashaz POV

Ginta and Hakkaku are a lot faster then I give them credit for . Kilala was pacing behind us as we ran through the mountains : demon rain . But then again , it's probably because the mountain increases all demons powers . We all could smell that scent , it was really familiar , in fact too familiar .

We skimmed across the rocks and darted of the hills .

There stood the most hideous thing I ever saw Goshinki.

My Tetsusaiga was ready . First I created the wind blade (a new move I created , by accident) blades scattered across the fields . I shouted orders to Ginta and Hakkaku and they followed .

The blades were bitten by Goshinki , bit in half and swished in a million pieces with one hand .

Ginta was first behind Goshinki , Ginta grabbed him by the legs and twirled around , over and over , he seemed happy doing this .

Hakkaku fly kicked Goshinki in the stomach , his entire leg went straight through Goshinki .

We could all hear his heart beat . I pointed my sword on Goshinki's head .

"Listen closely" I growled . "I'm only going to ask you once"

Goshinki blinked blindly like he was waking up .

"Where's your sister , Kira"

There was silence . Goshinki only looked at my with a unreadable expression before he answered .

"I don't know"

"Where's Kagome , the miko" Ginta asked .

"somewhere" he answered .

"Where!" I yelled .

"only my father knows tha-"

I stabbed my sword into his head . Then walked away .

The wolves didn't bother say anything just follow me .

Another swamp . We followed another scent to a dingy , goow filled swamp . I couldn't even recognise the stuff I was standing in .

The scent of the swamp was so strong it over powered the scent I was following : graveyard dirt and something else .

Thussh .

I heard some one . So did everybody else , their heads all ticked back like clocks .

"Show yourself!" I yelled , pulling out my sword .

I could hear breathing . Hair swishing back and forth . It was so familiar . The beat of the breathing . How familiar it was dead scary .

"Kikyuo?" I called .

An arrow burst in front of my face , but luckily my reflexives dodged it . I string of purple purifying lightening shot out from behind a tree and swished past me . Skimming the edges of my kimono and only touching my skin . It did sting , a lot .

"Argg!" I yelled .

"inuyasha!" called the wolves . They were ready and pumped to fight for me .

"No!" I yelled . "This is my battle , hide!" I ordered . "This is a veteran miko your dealing with!"

They only nodded and jumped on Kilala . Flying hundreds of metres up in the sky .

Two other flashes of lightening crashed past me , sending me flying against the weak air . I crashed into the swamp water . My chest burning , both arms yearning for warmth . Something she done to them made them cold and partly paralysed .

I twitched a lot , waiting for Kikyuo to show her face .

She pulled the arrow back . "Disgusting demon" she snarled . The look of pure hatred in her eyes had never been more serious . "You will not escape" she pulled the arrow back further . "Your wolf is dead , I made sure of it" she murmured . "No one will save you"

At last she released the puffing hot arrow .

It went through my head . The pain was unbelievable , indescribable. It just surged up and down my body . And yet as my life flashed before my eyes all I saw was Kikyuo ……………………


	20. Blood

Kagome's POV

HE WAS FAST but that was no surprise after our last encounter . He had already killed an third of the soldiers , while I was behind . Healing every cut he had received using my miko powers (of course) My aura was entwined with his , each cut he had received I had felt it and healed it on the spot . I told him where to go and how fast he should be , telepathically . His speed only increased with each second . I had no problem catching up with him , I fed off his aura , which made me faster .

The last solider was down . In a mere minute about one thousand men were killed .

We stood at the temple . I could feel the power of the shard , it called me . Yearned for me . It was close , but hidden .

I could feel the jewel break the barriers under the ground to come to me . We stood at the top temple floor . It was all golden . The king I had killed before he got the chance .

All the inner temple men were on the floor , their souls trying to leave their pathetic bodies : not dead , but dying . Thanks to me , of course!

Another barrier broken .

"Kigha" hissed my partner .

_well at least he can sort of say my name ._

"Yes" I replied , turning around .

He was picking up a crystal ball . Pointing at it . Trying to ask my about the shard , but his too dumb to speak Japanese . Or understand it .

"Patience" I hissed back . I was told he was un -loyal and after he gets what he wants he will kill . I knew why he didn't kill me , because I had to find the jewel shard . He probably still thinks I'm a little weak , stupid miko the same from last time . I was told he still doesn't know why I'm assisting him (you know , for my revenge) . I had my orders what to do after I got the jewel shard .But then again this one does not know much . I now know how to handle him and the other one . The deadly one .

The last barrier .

The jewel shard flowed in front of my . It was an hole two quarters of a shard . Glowing in it's excellence . His head swished back on to the shard . He only scowled me .

My immobilizing circle was slowly turning solid and visible around his feet and body . He tried to take a step forward but that just triggered the immoblizing ciruit and fried his lower body with purifying sparks .

Slowly I released all his healed cuts back on to him , but only on his stomach .

"Urgh!" he yelled .

I created a threshold in his heart , with a single thought . The threshold was slowly sucking his body inside , while his cuts became deeper and deeper in his stomach .

There was only one smudge of blood on the floor . Only where his head had dropped , when I closed the threshold .

Only his head was left with his stupid mask on .

I unravelled the secrete note that was sent to me before I partnered up with him .

_**Kill my sons , give my the younger brothers head for me .** _

I checked it with his blood . And moved on with my two new things .


	21. allies part two

I thought I was dead ….

When my eyes fluttered open she was . She was still there pointing her purple miko arrow to my chest . She was going to finish her job . I could feel my heart beat ten times faster now , I was ready to go to the spirit world . Another loud beat . She pulled the tether back , glaring at my face . She released her first to fingers off the tether . She pulled it back further , making the arrow more strong . Another finger slipped of the tether , until only two finger were holding it . I only had seconds before I was truly dead . My eyes glanced around , I saw Ginta , Hakkaku and Kilala on the floor . They're breathing was very heavy . 

I looked back at my murder , her last finger on the tether . 

The final blow was delivered to my chest as the arrow sprung through it like a knife to warm butter . She didn't wait around and watch she already knew I was dead . But surprisingly enough she didn't vanish into dust like I thought , but that was when I saw it as she turned around . A sacred jewel shard glowing deep with in her back , it was clearly visible the light practically sprung out of her back . That's how she is still alive . I close my eyes taking the last of my breath . I only hope that Kagome will be happy with Koga and that they complete my mission of destroying Naraku , because now that I'm dead they will fight even stronger of vengeances . 

I let the surroundings that me in . I could smell the grass , the air and my two loyal companions . And Kilala . 

The wound was healed up , my left arm no longer stung . But how ? Kikyuo was gone by miles away , I know , I could still smell her beautiful scent . 

A purple spark scattered across my chest healing my entire upper body . No one was around me , Ginta and Hakkaku were being healed by this invisible source also . Kilala was running around in the clouds . So who?

Alley was some unknown to me with Koga .

A few more sparks buzzed onto of my head then the sparks were all gone .


	22. Pain

Kagome's POV

Naraku smiled at the severed on the floor . At his own child.

"Excellent" he smirked .

I shrugged . "Our deal" I said calmly .

He nodded . "Resentment is you first lesson" he said . Suddenly lite candals zoomed out from everywhere , flying into the room .

Kouga's POV

I was done . Injured . she was gone , her scent still there , barely .

I regained my strength and left , limbing .

"Alley!" I yelled . for the hunderth time .

Inuyasha pov

The wolves helped me up , i thumbled into Ginta's chest .

"Sorry" I said , regaining my balance .

"No problem . where to next?" he asked .

"You that ready , hu?" I asked "I suppose -"

I stated to rethink what i was about to say (writes note , it was nothing rude!)

"Suso Forest" I said sniffing the air . "Theres a wither of a scent I'm picking up"

and with that we where gone.

Kagomes POV

"Well done" he said .

I got up from the futon i was still on .

"Naraku" I called .

"Yes?" he called , calmly .

"What is _our _next mission?" I asked .

"Our?" he asked , not sounding surprised .

"Our . You know my parteners mission . the man standind behind the door" I said calmy .

i sensed another mans presence and heard his thoughts .

"ah , Renkotsu , come in"

I knew it .

"Yes , Naraku" he answerd opening the door .

"Here is your tempary partner" he said .

I stood up. "Nice to meet you a second time" I greeted .

"Yes. But this time we'll be fighting_ together_ " he said , smiling at Naraku.

did he sense Naraku's resentmet too ?

we were re-aqquainted .

"thank you " he bowed down torwards me . "For saving my brother"

"ah .. so bankotsu told you?" I asked .

he nodded . "But I belive you already knew" he said smugly .

I acted like I didn't know what he was saying .

he tapped his brain , winking at me .

I rolled my eyes .

"Your mission is too lead inuyasha into Suso forest , there you will kill him" Naraku said braking the friendly tension .

We both rolled our eyes .

"Didn't I already lead him there?" I snarled

"Yes , mentally . Now do it physically ." he snarled back .

I caught his plan , he explained it too me through his thoughts - talking to me through his thoughts .

I nodded . Renotsu looked confused , a little .

I grabbed him by the wrist . "Lets go" was all I said .

Kouga's pov ... next


	23. Allies new part

Kougaz Pov

I was alone . No Alley , no Kagome , just all alone .

I sat there , confused . How could this of happened ? why Alley ?

I tracked the scent down . Some where down East .

Kagome POV

I cleaned my face , then changed my clothes . Finally , I released my scent agin in the forest . I also did a couple other things : like call out Kikyuo .

I could feel Both of them coming .

_--okay , you remember the plan ?_

_-- Yes , miko , and I remember my words or script as you put it ._

_-- good ..._

He was here Inuyasha , that when we started acting :

"Let go of me!" I yelled .

Renkotsu had tied me up , loose but enogh to appear tight .

"Quiet wench!" he yelled pushing me . "Naraku and my brothers require you"

"What !" I yelled ."No , Inuyasha!"

I heard him coming closer than usual , faster and as for kikyuo she was a few meters away , speedin up at the sound of my voice .

"Inuyasha , save me !" I screamed .

"Silence !" Renkotsu yelled pushing me foward .

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled scrapping the tree with his wind scar . It thudded into the ground while Renkotsu pushed me away .

_-- show time , Renkotsu . Make this good . she's close ._

_-- time .._

"Inuyasha!," I yelled like I was happy to see him .

"Don't worry . I'll save you!" he glared at Renkotsu .

"You'll die today , demon . And I'll take your women a my prize" he said smugly . Then pushed me into the ground .

"You bastard" Inuyasha growled .

The fight lasted six minutes until Kikyuo showed up .

"Inuyasha" she hissed .

"kikyuo, my love" he said . turning around .

She aimed that arrow at Renkotsu . "I killed your brother , now I'll kill you" she hissed .

I was just about to release my electric energy when I caught Naraku's thoughts :

_-- Kagome , get out of there , Seshamour is moving close . _

I wasn't strong enough to handle him , no one was .

_-- Renkotsu , let's go trouble .._

_- But -_

_-- No time just pick me up and I'll do the rest of the work ._

He nodded and jumped out the way of the bow .

"Lucky , you bitch and mutt." he hissed .

He scoped me up . "But I'll have to go"

I a second I teleported out .

Narrators

Alley was dragged across the lake , the two brothers balancing her on the water .

"I'll happly create my children with her" Mukotsu said , sniggering .

"Yes," his brother said . "she certainly will"

Just then a wasp came down delivering at letter :

_You have three more missions before you can retire ...._

Kagome's POV

We retreated back to Naraku's place , before we remasked our scents .

we were both panting out of breathe .

Narakku stood there with a letter in his hand . Renkotu took it .

"Read It," Naraku growled before disappearing into the darkness .

"You are to have a mission with your brother ," he read . "You and the miko will look for the final pieces of the jewel shards , the final stages are coming and the jewel shard must be gavered with in the time before the full moon"

Just then Naraku reappeared , and I sensed more than one presence with him . From the darkness Appeared Kagura and Bankostu .

"Hello again," they both said .

"Hello," we said at the same time .

"Oh , yess" Naraku hissed with joy . "Kagura will join you" -

_-- Kill kagura when her first mission is done . - _is what Naraku called in his mind .

_-- Of course , but I except my last lesson before ..._

_-- No time , pay close attention to Bankotsu's thoughts . I'm positive that he will provide you with the finishing touches of Your shard . _

_-- Fine . _

"So , how we getting there?" asked Bankotsu .

"I believe my feather can balance your weight , that is until we reach your brothers" she said .

"Then we sorted," Renkotsu said . "-"

"Shall we go?" I said finishing off his sentence .

I felt that me doing that annoyed both Naraku and Bankotsu ..

Kouga POV .

I could smell Inuyasha's blood , but he was with another . Kikyuo ...


	24. After affect

**_-_Kagome POV **

**We reached their brothers . **

**Muktosu had some weird looking demoness with him . She was unconcuss . I read her thoughts , she belonged to Koga . **

**that gave me a plan ....**

**After i teleported to our location : me and Bankotsu had a telepathic concovaction : **

**_--- Favourite colour ? (me)_**

**_-- blue and red , you ?_**

**_-- same . weapons ?_**

**_-- sword , dagger , knives , arrows , you ? _**

**_-- (i laughed) same order , gem stone . _**

**Kouga POZ **

**I caught up with Inuyasha and that wench , kikyuo . I'd rather not say what thet were doing (what I smelt)**

**I told them and we sett of . **

Kagomes pov

Are sure about your plan?," he asked .

"Positive , let me tell the boys,"I said .


	25. tricking part 1

Kagome POV

I told Bankotsu my plan he agreed with me , but he countered my plan and gave me suggestions . Then he looked at his brothers and telepathiclly said :

_--- Follow me (him)_

_-sure _

He showed me a lake side and told me his plan .

_-- You said step one is Kill N , right? (him)_

_-- Yep , and other things (giggles)_

_-- Yeah , okay then . But this is how you kill him , cause I know for no he -_

Inuyasha'z POV

Koga didn't talk while our jounrey , he looked digusted .

"Alley!," he yelled .

"Mukotsu , took Alley . How?" I asked .

He growled under his breathe , he posioned me and took her . she tried to defend herself but she was weak as me , then" he said . "Alley ! Can you hear me?!"

The day went by and still no scent of Kagome or Alley , I decided to tell Koga what happened in the swamp .

"you let her get away?,"he growled .

"No he took her , Renkotsu , why?," I asked myself .

Kikyuo touched my hand gentley , I knew what that ment and I really wasn't in the mood . My memories of Kagome were swamping back to me .

I remembered something .

"they cut her hair and her skin was glowing , more radiant," I said .

"What why? How?" he asked I don't know .

Kagome's **_NO MY NAME IS KAIRA! _**Kaira's POV

After discussing the plan we put it in action . Bankotsu is way smarter than I thought .

I meditated a hell of a lot before I reached Naraku's thoughts . I talked/flirted with him telepathieclly .

-- _I'm at the Gihoshi waterfall meet me there ...(me) _by the way I'm lying 

_-- I will_

"It's done," I whispered .

"Half of the phase is completed," he chimed .

Naraku arrived at the waterfall , at the top of the cliff .

I forced an allusion of me at the cliff . (I learned that if Naraku commit's sucide and means it he'll never come back) - i read his mind .

I told him etirenty was long enough , that I wanted to die with him - I remember reading his mind and him thinking the same thing about me . Naraku fell for it and agreed with me . Then my hullunation accident fell down the cliff , Naraku came after me . The second I shut off Naraku's ablities to reform , but he didn't notice .

His last thoughts were :

_I don't want to live with out you . _

In a second I teleported to the cliff and created a purifying orb and shot at him , making sure he died properly .

I searched for any trace of him living but that never happened . teleported back and confirmed our lesser move .

The next step was to delete Muktsuo's memory of taking Alley . Done that by looking at him .

Then I took Alley and searched for Koga .

I was weak , though . so Bankotsu came with me .


	26. tricking part two

after a long wait I have my chapters in order ! Let's get rolling!

Kira's POV

me and Bankotsu draw out our plan together through our minds . Bankotsu sent his brothers out , so we could have some alone him . He sat behind me and started thinking :

- _we need to get the wolves on our side - to have an equal balance . Inuyasha and that monk got a lot of allies . We only have what's left of Kagura's spell zombies and us . _

_- *Kagura !(Kira speaking)_

_- what about her ?_

_- I know how I can get Kouga to join us !!!_

_- that's great . _

he spun me around . "Now kiss me," he growled . I obliged and did as he said .

INUYASHA POV

we caught Bankotsu's scent and moved towards it . We were running through millions of fields at top speed , just running 1/2 blindly heading and for it . Koga was 20 times faster than me and didn't even wait for me . Kikyuo was on my back and was getting heavier by the second . half way through Koga stopped and shouted :

"what are you doing , Inuyasha ?"

I couldn't answer , I stopped running .

"Say Bankotsu still has her , and she see's you with Kikyuo . then what ? you'll have both of them?" I could hear the anger in his voice . "your going to save her , then hurt her . It's best if you go back and help the monk and demon slayer . I'll save her and tell her" It made sense . I didn't know why I was following him , i knew it would hurt her . SO why did i follow him ? To hurt her? I spun away , running back to the hut to check on Miruko .

KIRA POV

WHEN WE WERE done the boys were back and Bankotsu quietly informed me on his plan since he could hear Kouga approaching . I hated it , every bit of it . but Bankotsu said it was the only way . I went to change clothes while the boys prepared for the show .

Koga came rushing in like no one's business -

"Kagome!," he yelled . I released my scent .

"Koga!" I yelled back .

He sniffed my scent and jumped far , then landed in front of me .

"we're leaving" he growled .

I grabbed his hand and smiled . "we don't have to" I said happily .He growled .

"why?" he asked - growled .

"because i killed Naraku . they helped me - oh Kouga!" I jumped in his strong hard arms .

"Kagome ..." he sniffed my hair .

"Oh , Koga , I missed you so much!" I weeped .

I told a lie about Naraku and his slaves kidnapping and forcing me to do things I didn't want to do - i had to fake cry and he bought it . I read his mind and learned about a girl called Alley and her power . "I can get her back," I sniffed .

"what?"

"Alley , the girl . I can get her back . I know the guys who took her" I explained

"really?" . I nodded .

I read his mind and quoted every word he said in his mind :

"then it will be me , you and Alley, right?" i said . he hugged me .

"right"

I read his mind , from now on step one of the plan is complete - to make Kouga fall in love with me . It was cruel but it was 100 percent necessary , in my opinion . Because without this plan my can't be free from Inuyasha . Which means that me and Bankotsu's can finally be together and I can give my self to him fully . Then we could be together , in his world and in mine . Forever .


	27. teaser !

4 weeks into the future

Alley's POV

I know she was lying . I could see it in her eyes . I heard her plans with the Demon slayer man. She was going to kill Kouga and I was going to destroy her. I had to be careful , the Kagome I once heard was innocent and was said to have growing abilities when needed. I needed to lure her into a place no one knew about . I knew a place - it was far away , perfect. Kouga was gone , the right time . It was time ' "Kira , could you please come with me to the forest . You see Kouga like berries with his soup and I want to have a good dinner." Kagome smiled. "Yeah , sure , of course." She paused." Let me just get my bag and we'll go."

(quick summary of what happened)

WE got there quicker than I excepted , the wench ran faster than I thought . We went to work , looking for 'berries' but before I could say anything there was a knife in my back and I was under the water I could hear her speaking ; "You'd really think I'd be that stupid?" I was being drowned , kicking my legs trying to escape , but she was too strong . "Don't worry little Ally I wont kill you. Just punish you for trying to kill mommy and steal daddy from me. You should know better , darling." I was cold , running out of air , quickly. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness , slowly, like I was being chocked. The blackness took over me ...


	28. Teaser 2 just for you maggie

Ally's POV

Kagome looked at me so happily as she wrapped my bandage , she handed me a towel to wrap around my head and fed me berries once she was done .

"Geeze , Ally . I told you not to go running off like that . and now do you see why?" she asked me irritated . I felt so silly , I couldn't remember being attacked or even running off . "Koga is going to kill me , then your going to be in big trouble ." she sighed "I mean honestly ! why , oh why would you steal food from a snake demon!" she exclaimed . "Let alone insult a river spirit – you should be very thankful all that spirit did you soak you and the nice spirit protected you from that snake demon ."

"I know , I am sorry ." I apologized "I don't know what came over me."

I know I will never disobey Kagome again . she was so sweet to me . "Do we have to tell daddy what happened?" I begged .

"Yes , how else can I explain that wound on back and why so smell of fish and blood," explained Kagome . She was making the soup for Kouga at the time . "From now on I am putting you on a leash," she hissed .

"What's a leash?" I asked

"A wire that does not allow you to go any furtherer that what I allow ," she explained . "I mean I turn my back for one second and your off getting yourself killed" she mumbled under her breath .

All of a sudden I was up right . I could hear it , hear him . Kouga , Daddy – gulp , big trouble . That gust , the whirlwind that followed and swallowed him was approaching more rapid than ever . I could hear his heart beat rapidly .

"Oh , no . Daddy."

Bankotsu

The girl was there , no doubt . Pranching around acting as if she had emotion and aspirations . The only thing she wanted was revenge and sex . Funny , those are the only two things I want too . Once I got within a telepathic range with her we had our conversation . Planned , plotted and agreed . It didn't that long , except for the time when her mind went blank because of the distraction grinding and moaning over her . I tried my best not to laugh out loud at her partners technique , I mean , Jeze the guy really did not know what the hell he was doing . Only a couple of times he would hit the mark – and by a couple I mean two . The rest of the time he was just trying desperately to sword fight with a rope . I honestly didn't who I felt more sympathy for- the girl who had to endure all of that or the guy who didn't know a thrust from a little push .

The girl ; _Oh ,shut up and go away _

Opps , I didn't know I was directing my thoughts to her .

Me ;_ Not my fault he does not have a clue how to please you , is it?_

The girl ; _Like you could do better? Pah! I would love to see you try _

Me ; _I would but I am not interested in the lights of you . I will obey your first wish though and leave you to act your way this one . _

Ally POV

"Kouga calm down , Okay?" Kagome cooed "It is more fault than hers thatbit happened, so yell at me" -

Tee-hee teaser no 2


	29. those two

ALLY's P.O.V

I couldn't stand them arguing I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die . _Please stop , please_, I begged in my thoughts . I just wanted them to stop . Please . Kouga was yelling at Kagome asking her constantly why she was so incompetent over and over again "I asked you to do one thing , ONE , Kagome and now look at poor Ally," he yelled . "Excuse me ?" Screeched Kagome . "At least she is a live . And this is coming from you Mister Saviour! Have you got amnesia ? Or have you forgotten the ONE time Ally almost died on your watch? " There was a thick suffocating silence . "I didn't think you forget," sneered Kagome after Kouga looked at her helplessly . "So next time do be blaming and calling me names when me and you are in the same boat." She got up with out looking at me or Kouga and ran off . "Kagome .."whispered Kouga .

? POV

"you took longer than excepted," he said .

"not my fault," she replied

"oh really," he said smoothly . grabbing her by the shoulders .

"really," she smiled

no more words were needed they spoke through their eyes ,lips and hands . The conversation was slow and gradual one could almost say teasing . At times it would seem one moment would be painfully longer than necessary.


	30. Chapter 14

This is for you shisumi12 , kouga's older woman and bloodytears

five days in the future 

Ally's POV 

I heard their screams from miles away . They were pleading , begging for mercy . Praying to some form of God to let them go , allow them to live . But no , they were quick . I heard the wet ripping sound of flesh as the sword slashed their necks . Their lungs still struggling to breath . One of the mercenaries laughed and stepped on their victims lungs . The fire crackled the marvel floors and wooden houses . The mercenaries were taking the silver and gold, too .

This was just miles away from me , in a village not so far . I had just been there recently , trying to warn the poor towns people that the demons in human skin were coming and they were going to kill them all . Only one of the village people believed me , Orio , I took him with me . The rest of them stayed , foolishly . I tried to feel sorry for the deceased but couldn't .

Orio was only little , a orphan . I covered his ears although I knew he couldn't hear the destruction . It helped me a little . "Come on , Orio," I said as I lead him away . "We are almost there." If that was a lie it was not a convincing one . I just prayed that Kouga was still alive and he would meet at the agreed meeting place or me and Orio would be truly dead .

After a couple of hours Orio gave up on walking and I put him on my back , he fell a sleep . My legs were developing great pains , but I could not afford to give in to a human weakness of rest . I had to continue my journey . The wood's had gotten darker and darker . The audible grunts of animals and demons was present and alive . I was apprehensive , not scared .I clutched the purifying dagger I stole off of Kagome . My foot steps were slow , cautious and careful . The purr of a demon ready to pounce or kill . Tightened my grip around Orio's legs . A twig snapped somewhere . I stiffened . That was the demon that was going to attack me . I felt it . Tried to loosen my back . The darkness was blinding . The moon was no where in sight . No illumination , no light - meant no guidance . I heard the slow corrosive sound of the demons feet cautiously lifting off the ground as it waited for the right moment . The sound echoed making it harder to distinguish where the demon was . I focused , failing each time . It's heart beat acceleration faster , the demon was getting more excited. I stayed still . Best not run . The demon liked this . His over foot lifted off the ground . He charged towards me . I knew where he was running from . I turned round reaching for my dagger . I was jumped . The demon was advancing faster and faster . I panicked , pulling and tugging the dagger . The demon was only seconds away ...


	31. Learning part 2

Seven days in the future.. ...

Riza

The land beneath our feet was cold . I heard screams and cries of pain for those who weren't fast enough . There was a deep , covering darkness that blackened . It was steel , metal the same kind they use to make swords . It sent a chill up my body . A indifferent vibe was omitted . I was cold , I could hear peoples teeth chattering against , amongst the rhetorical questions ; "where are we ?" and "what's going on?" .There was no natural elements here , no cold breezes from the wind or rain . It was raining outside , that is what I remember. Everyone's foot steps echoed across the building or whatever it was . We were all shuffling , awkwardly . Confused, scared and we leaned against each other for support , for trust . Through all the crying and yelling , I could hear them . Our captors , laughing . Bemused at the fear their prey was omitting . "You all are sick bastards!" I screeched . "I hope you all rot in hell!" That was all I said , before the bleeding started and I blackd out among the rest .

Alley's POV

The rage poured out of me like a ocean or wave crashing against the shore . It was uncontrollable . Tear flowing down both my eyes . There she was , in the darkness . Just behind the fire , sharpening my sword . Hers now . She will use my own sword to kill me . Her hench men pulled my back with ease . Demons , my own kind . All this death and destruction was her doing . "It is all your fault !" I shouted . "Shippo , Sango and Miruko are all dead because of you !" I sniffed . "You killed them all!"

She laughed . "Well , how else do you except me to move on ?" she was sarcastic . "To have a future you have to erase the past." She stopped .She was done waxing and tinting the sword . It was my turn , to die ...


	32. Experience part 3

Four days earlier/before ...

Alley POV

Snap. Crack went my wrist . She twisted my hand so far back that I literally felt each particle of my bone break off . I was past the point of crying or even uttering a sound . There was just pain , no emotion behind it . Just like her breaking my wrist . "I suppose I should be honoured that the ring leader could take a minute out of her busy schedule to break my worthless little wrist." Snap , crackle . This time it was my ankle .

"Picked up my sarcasm , have we ?" she asked lightly . She actually sounded bemused . Then without warning she bashed one of many chairs over my head . I would of dropped to the floor if my legs weren't tied to the wall . My knee shock under pressure , no longer able to stand on one leg . I was n't healing , I felt every last blow . "Where is it ?" I hissed.

She looked at me shepishly . "What?"

"Where is did is the poison inside my body?," I demanded . I could fell the toxins slide into my blood , infecting me .

"Oh , you mean the anti-curse?" she asked . "Funny thing about that , it is not really a poison to humans in fact it is more of a cure . Expelling any form of memory loss , hinderance or disease caused by a demon or natural antigen . However , it seems to have the opposite effect on demons ..." She lifted her hand , her nails glaring in the sun light . "What-what was the question again?" She looked at me in a mock confusion . "Ah , yes . Where , oh , where did I put it ?" She giggled . "I think the question you more or less want to ask is when."

The "Anti-curse" was taking it's effect on me . Th ground started moving . Kagome's hair turned purple then blue . I was loosing it . "Just tell me , before I ...I."

"Before you ..what?" I heard her ask . My eyes were shut I could no longer see , the light hurt my eyes . "Where was I ? Oh , yes ! You will not remember this and I really mean it both ways - now or later - but there is a scar on your back . You got that from ...well , me ! You were being a naughty little girl and lied to your mommy Kiara , so I taught you a less or five . The object I used was not your traditional knife or needle ." I heard her laugh . "A bee stinger and a poisonus flower root ! who would have thought ! well , any way that is how you got that terrible little , hideous scar ." She explained . "That anti-curse was implanted in you long before I captured you , the reason it is only taking affect on you now is that the seed of the cursed flower is inside you and will only activate when it is near its owner . FIY ; so when I instructed you to stay far away from me I meant it ." I could just imagine her thick sarcastic smile . A strange feeling occured inside my head . I felt a few of her words slip from my head , I found it hard to recall her words or even her name ...What was her name ?There was a long silence . Some one was in the room with me , but I could tell who . My eyes for a strange reason refused to open and when they did the light made them sting . Something beeped in the back ground. "Well time with your aunty K has ran out ! Oh , shot ! I wish I could stay but I have better things to do . Don't worry ! your uncle Gahta and Tiyda are on there way!" there was a short pause then the nice voice spoke again. "Oh! there they are !" the voice said goodbye . i left his or her presence go . But it was replaced by two more . I assumed they were my uncles . I heard the nice voice shout "Don't be too rough with her boys !," shout from the back ground . The two new people laughed . I felt a cold breeze go up my back . I felt a hand grab my shirt then rip the material off my skin , then my shorts . I was not untied . In the distance I could hear the sound of someone undressing ...


	33. short of air

This chapter is during Continuing Those two

The conversation was slow and gradual one could almost say teasing . At times it would seem one moment would be painfully longer than necessary. The body beneath them was almost dead , suffocating . Kira placed her lips over the man's mouth , breathing in all the air that was left in his lungs . While Bankotsu stabbed the dagger deeper into the victims chest cavity . Each jerk , false breath th victim produced through his throat assured Kira that he was doing his job correctly . Kira could almost kiss him . Bankotsu , she loved him so much . The air in their victims mouth was thinning fast . And the couple were bored of the foreplay . It was not that the murder was not arousing , it was that the victim was nothing special , a human . Human's were easy picking , they die easily , quickly . They needed something more , that would put up a fight . Might even hurt them . They needed a challenge to kill . Kikyuo dead , Sango is dying and her little boyfriend too , Alley won't be no fun . And Inuyasha has to be last . Naraku is gone for .. who can they kill that will give them that kick they desire? ...Then it occured ..Sesshomaru.

this section however is set in the future

"Inuyasha ! Inuyasha Run !" I screamed . "Please ! I am not worth it !" He didn't hear me or he refused to listen. He jumped from one branch to the other . I saw him soar through the sky .

"Please!"I yelled "Please ! Run." That is all I remember saying before everything blacked out . I did not know where he was . But I knew he was coming .


	34. Pain 12

Inuyasha POV She was dead , I watched her die. Squirm and struggle for air , my lover ... I wanted to help her , aid her . But I could only watch , call her name , shout it until my lung were dry . Her eyes locked on to mine , pleading . She cried , breathless short , thick sobs . Her chest heaved up , as her last breathes approached . I saw them, too. I touched the glass that separated us . This unbreakable shield. She sank to her knees , slowly . No ..God , please , no .. I wanted to kill someone . The rage consumed me like the ocean , there was no fight . Zero resistance . I could feel my body shaking as the result . They were there , those two . Up there , laughing , smiling at me as if we were friends . I could just make out their shadows . My abilities were limited , I could no longer jump high without severely injuring myself . My legs were still buckling from the last 100 tries of jumping .

My body slowly started sinking as the invisible gas filled my chamber .

I began to cough blood .


End file.
